The Two Tale Heart 3
by vandermalfoy
Summary: Welcome to The Two Tale Heart 3! Another story from OC & Draco Malfoy POV in The Prisoner of Azkaban,,, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Serena

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Serena Van Der Woodsen (OC)**

**Setting: Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban (Book & Movie)**

**Notes:**

**Hallo, hallo, hallo... Welcome to The Two-Tale Heart at 3****rd**** Class!**

**First of all aku mau ngucapin trima kasih buat semua yg udh pada baca, like, follow, n review The Two-Tale Heart 1 ataupun 2. Untuk Two Tale Heart kelas ketiga ini mungkin agak berkesan buat aku sendiri. Selain buku Prisoner of Azkaban dan filmnya adalah my most favorite, di kelas ketiga inilah Draco dan kawan-kawan mulai beranjak dewasa. Juga beberapa rahasia dan kegelapan yang terjadi pada saat Witch War I mulai terungkap. Seperti Sirius Black dan juga siapa sebenarnya pengkhianat dalam kelompok-kelompok.**

**Pasti akan sangat menarik membahasnya dari sudut pandang Draco yang notabene ortunya adalah kelompok internal Voldemort dan juga Serena yang disini aku bikin ibunya anggota Orde Phoenix.**

**Mudah-mudahan aku bisa buat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi selain romansanya. Dan juga menciptakan ending yang hebat kayak JK Rowling. Amin!**

**Oiya, bagi kalian yang belum kenal sama Fic-ku yang lain, boleh banget loh langsung nikmati cerita The Black Queen 1, 2 dan 3 (on progress). Dukung terus yah! **

**We love Harry Potter and it's real for us! Enjoy!**

**The Two-Tale Heart 3**

**I**

SERENA

Televisi besar model terbaru pun tidak menjamin untuk menampilkan gambar yang menenangkan hati. Terutama saat pembaca berita mulai menayangkan rekaman langsung kejadian di kota pesisir pantai itu.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, mereka menyebut angin topan tersebut dengan nama angin topan Andrews. Nama tersebut sangatlah tidak pantas. Terlalu sederhana, menurut pendapat Serena, mengingat bencana ini diestimasi sebagai bencana besar selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Pria pembaca berita sempat mengalami kesulitan menghubungi reporter lapangan. Mereka saling memanggil sampai akhirnya si reporter lapangan menyerah. Listrik dan telepon yang sempat terputus seluruhnya saat bencana itu terjadi, masih belum bisa berjalan seperti biasa.

Serena Van Der Woodsen, seorang gadis kecil yang sebentar lagi berumur tiga belas tahun, menatap layar televisi itu tanpa berkedip. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada satu kata pun yang menempel di kepalanya. Sementara sang ayah, Nathaniel Van Der Woodsen, telah memakai kacamata bacanya. Dengan bolpoin di tangan, dia seolah berusaha mencatat semua laporan si pembaca berita ketika mereka menayangkan rekam ulang untuk mengisi kekosongan.

Penampakan ratusan bangunan yang tak beratap, kapal-kapal kecil yang berhamburan, jembatan-jembatan yang tak berbentuk, maupun jalan-jalan dengan banjir mengular, akan membuat iba siapapun yang melihatnya. Ditambah lagi barak-barak penampungan yang berada di dataran agak tinggi. Kini mereka menampilkan para sukarelawan yang berusaha mengobati atau membagi makanan.

Serena berusaha mengingat kapan dia terakhir kali ke kota itu. Mungkin lima tahunan yang lalu. Dan yang bisa dia ingat adalah pohon kelapa melambai di pantai, jalan besar penuh dengan bangunan bertingkat, kemudian pesisir pantai yang amat modern dengan dermaga dan kapal-kapal. Yang tersisa saat ini mungkin hanyalah langit biru cerahnya. Di bawah langit, semua tampak kotor. Untuk ukuran negara bagian besar di benua Amerika, mereka bahkan tidak berdaya menghadapi amukan alam...

Tapi Serena merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin telah menjadi iblis-hati-batu, karena dia merasa tidak terlalu peduli. Dari rumahnya di London, dia merasa aman, tenteram, bebas dari topan yang hanya menyerang daerah pesisir. Kalau boleh, dia tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi pada kota-kota tersebut. Kalau boleh, dia hanya ingin menonton acara televisi lain, komedi romantis yang tipikal juga bolehlah. Dibandingkan dengan melihat berita yang menyayat hati.

Tapi mungkin itu bukanlah sikap yang diharapkan dari satu-satunya putri seorang miliuner yang ayahnya adalah penderma.

Serena menahan diri untuk tidak menguap, karena hal itu mungkin akan menganggu konsentrasi ayahnya. Dia sudah menempel pada ayahnya beberapa hari terakhir. Berharap mereka bisa bersenang-senang dalam liburan musim panas tahun ini. Tapi tidak. Ketegangan bahkan sudah menggelayuti wajah ayah Serena ketika dia menjemput Serena di stasiun kereta api. Waktu itu Serena baru memasuki peron tempat keretanya berhenti.

"Ser! Kau baik-baik saja? Oh, lihatlah rambutmu sudah panjang sekali... Nah, serahkan barang-barangmu pada Robert. Paman-Bibimu nanti menyusul ke rumah..."

Ayahnya hanya memeluknya singkat sementara dia terus menelepon lewat telepon genggamnya yang besar. Berusaha menyambungkan telepon dengan seseorang. Robert, pengawal favorit Serena, menjelaskan mengapa ayahnya begitu sibuk.

Ternyata ada bencana alam saat Serena masih berada di sekolah kemarin. Angin topan yang menyerang beberapa negara bagian di pesisir pantai Amerika. Ayahnya punya banyak bisnis bangunan dan transportasi, terutama banyak kapal laut motor sewaan. Dan hampir semuanya hancur. Ditambah lagi beberapa pegawainya terluka parah.

Serena merengut bahkan ketika paman dan bibinya, Paman Ed dan Bibi Char yang ramah, menyambutnya di rumah mereka yang besar. Sama seperti ayahnya, mereka hanya menyapanya sambil lalu, kemudian ikut sibuk dengan berita bencana ini.

Anehnya, Serena sama sekali tidak tertarik...

Atau mungkin juga terlalu lama di sekolah sihir membuat dia tidak peduli pada kejadian di luar sana...

Serena Van Der Woodsen adalah penyihir. Dia memaklumi dirinya sendiri, karena dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang dianggapnya lebih penting dari pada angin topan dan kapal-kapal laut yang beterbangan. Penyihir sering melihat benda-benda apapun terbang tanpa ditiup angin. Dan penyihir mungkin bisa dengan mudah membetulkan semua rumah yang rusak tersebut. Mungkin juga mereka bisa langsung menghilang ketika langit menampakkan tanda-tanda adanya angin perusak. Tapi sihir juga selalu identik dengan segala kejadian magis yang mungkin saja dapat merengut hidupmu.

Kejadian-magis-yang-mungkin-saja-dapat-merengut-hidupmu itu baru saja terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, di sekolahnya, menyebabkan Serena hanya ingin istirahat dengan tenang selama liburan. Kejadiannya adalah ada seorang anak yang melepaskan ular raksasa. Tidak hanya berbisa, ular itu pun bisa menyebabkan kematian pada siapapun yang melihat matanya. Paket komplit. Jadi Serena berusaha memblokir kejadian apapun yang menurutnya bisa merusak suasana liburan.

Dia merindukan pantai yang indah, bersih, dengan sedikit orang. Yang adanya di salah satu pulau pribadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas. Tapi lupakan saja tentang pantai dalam keadaan cuaca yang tidak pasti begini. Serena mempersiapkan hati bahwa dia harus cukup puas menghabiskan liburannya di London.

Melaksanakan rencananya, Serena pergi ke salon kecantikan dengan pelayannya, Anna. Dia memotong, merapikan, menghaluskan, dan mengecat rambutnya agak cerah. Kemudian melakukan satu hal lagi yang baru pertama kali dia lakukan, mengukiri kuku-kukunya dan memolesnya dengan cat kuku bening. Setelah itu, dia melakukan lagi satu hal yang jarang dilakukannya di depan umum, dia mengagumi kecantikannya.

Kemudian Serena berbelanja banyak sekali mainan, pakaian, dan kepingan musik. Serena mampir ke tempat elektronik. Menyesali keterasingannya pada alat pemutar musik canggih dan telepon genggam edisi terbatas seperti yang dipunyai ayahnya. Kemudian si pelayan toko meyakinkannya agar membeli alat pemutar musik dan film. Tapi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu semua adalah camilan. Camilan berbeda yang biasa didapatkannya di sekolahnya. Serena menatap berbagai macam keripik dan permen dengan pandangan mendamba. Lalu makan banyak sekali makanan cepat saji yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan di sekolahnya.

Tapi kegembiraan Serena menguap sama cepatnya dengan penyajian hamburger. Ayahnya memarahi habis-habisan ketika dia dan Anna pulang dari belanja yang kelima kali. Mengatakan tentang pergi tanpa izin dan jumlah uang yang dia hamburkan padahal anak-anak korban bencana sedang kesulitan.

Biasanya ayahnya jarang memarahi Serena tentang hal yang bersifat senang-senang. Dia juga membiarkan Serena pergi asal didampingi Robert dan Anna. Tapi dia tampaknya sedang sensitif dan bencana ini banyak mempengaruhinya. Anna sampai melipir ke dapur saat Serena mengamuk karena ayahnya menahan uang saku karena tingkahnya itu.

"Kau tidak berhak-" seru Serena tidak sopan saking kesalnya.

"Ya. Aku berhak, Ser. Dan jangan katakan aku tidak adil. Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk jadi tidak pedulian seperti ini. Kemana anak manis yang dulu suka memberikan syal-nya sendiri kepada tunawisma yang kedinginan?"

"Aku juga punya banyak masalah..."

"Ya, katakan apa masalahmu dibandingkan orang-orang yang kehilangan tempat tinggal, makanan, atau mungkin orang-orang yang mereka cintai di sana?"

Ini adalah kartu mati. Serena benci sekali kalau ayahnya mulai mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'orang-orang yang kau cintai'. Serena sudah kehilangan ibunya ketika berusia lima tahunan. Dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersekat setiap kali mengingat sang ibu.

Serena menjadi tambah sedih karena mungkin, kalau ibunya masih hidup, dia bisa bercerita banyak tentang kejadian menakutkan di sekolahnya. Serena sulit menceritakan pada ayahnya hal-hal seperti: ada yang mengutuk anak-anak menjadi batu di Hogwarts kemarin, ada ular besar raksasa yang bisanya beracun dan sinar matanya bisa membunuh di Hogwarts kemarin, dan, oh, ada kemungkinan penyihir jahat hitam masih terlibat entah bagaimana, atau, oh, aku hanya butuh liburan sejenak dari hal-hal yang membuat hati sedih sebentar.

Tidak. Serena tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ayahnya adalah Muggle. Begitulah para penyihir menyebut orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sihir, yang dunianya terpisah dengan mereka. Terpisah dengan Serena...

Serena tidak ragu pada kasih sayang ayahnya. Tapi toh mereka memang berbeda... Seperti kemampuan memerintah ayahnya yang memaksa dan tidak mengenal kompromi. Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Segera kemasi barangmu. Bawa burung hantumu juga. Kita akan ke Miami besok..."

.

.

.

"Ini sungguh tidak adil!" gerutu Serena ketika Anna membantunya mengepak barang-barang untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Ayahnya tidak berkata berapa lama mereka akan berada di sana. Serena terlalu takut untuk menanyakan. Mungkin saat ini dia telah memasuki fase dimana dia adalah anak nakalnya, dan ayahnya memasuki fase dimana dia tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Seperti yang ditontonnya di drama televisi.

"Saya akan ikut juga, Miss..." kata Anna seolah dengan itu keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kulakukan di sana?" sembur Serena.

Berada di suatu tempat yang kacau balau, penuh ketidakpastian, gelap dan banjir, kemudian tidak ada harapan adanya sihir sama sekali bukanlah pilihan berlibur Serena.

"Membantu Mr Van Der Woodsen membereskan perusahaannya? Menjadi sukarelawan?"

"Haha..." tawa Serena getir.

Anna tidak membalasnya. Tapi Serena sempat melirik dari sudut matanya kalau pelayannya itu tampak agak kecewa. Mungkin Serena memang agak keterlaluan kali ini. Ada banyak orang yang lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya.

Serena menatap potret lukisan besar diatas perapian. Kenangannya melayang saat dia pertama pindah ke Inggris ini dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum mengetahui bahwa dia penyihir...

Serena sempat menyangka rumahnya itu berhantu karena terus-menerus melihat lukisan ibunya berpindah posisi. Tapi memang begitulah potret di dunia sihir. Mereka bisa bergerak dan pindah ke lukisan mereka yang berada di tempat lain. Lukisan ibu Serena yang satu lagi ada di toko buku milik keluarga mereka. _Florish and Blotts._

Saat ini, ibunya tidak bergerak maupun berpindah. Tangannya tetap menggenggam kepalan tangan Serena yang menangis merajuk. Rasanya Serena pun ingin menangis dan merajuk. Hanya saja wajahnya malah mengeras saat melihat ekspresi sang ibu.

Sama seperti Anna, hanya khayalannya-kah ataupun bukan. Tapi wajah cantik Celia Van Der Woodsen seolah menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sama…

.

.

.

Malam datang dan semua koper Serena sudah penuh berisi barang-barang perlengkapan utama. Selimut tebal dan jaket yang mungkin akan sangat sulit ditemukan di sana. Banyak kaus kaki dan Ramuan Merica Mujarab yang dibelikan Bibi Char. Sepatu bersol tebal. Dan banyak minuman serbuk.

Serena masih terduduk memandangi lukisan keluarga mereka. Ibunya sedang tidak ada. Mungkin mengawasi pembukuan kasir di toko buku. Serena menatapnya lama. Seolah ada yang hilang… Ada yang dia lupakan…

Seorang anak laki-laki yang menggapai ibunya sendiri kemudian terlintas dalam benaknya. Itulah hal yang dilupakan Serena sejak tadi. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak pernah sedetik pun terlupakan dari benak Serena. Bahkan ketika dia memasuki peron sembilan tiga-perempat minggu kemarin…

Sekitar satu minggu yang akan datang, Draco Malfoy akan berulangtahun…

Kalau ada seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menelusup kedalam pikiran, Serena pasti bisa mati saking malunya. Dia yakin, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau Draco Malfoy memenuhi kepala mereka. Kecuali mungkin cewek-cewek penggemarnya yang centil di Slytherin.

Menyadari bahwa dia akan pergi besok pagi-pagi sekali dengan ayahnya, dan belum sempat membelikan hadiah ulang tahun apapun, Serena langsung bangkit dari lamunannya dan memutar otak. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang seperti tuan putri itu.

Tidak mungkin memberikan Draco mainan, makanan, pakaian atau alat elektronik Muggle. Draco Malfoy berasal dari keluarga yang semuanya penyihir. Mereka menyebut dirinya darah murni. Mereka menganggap bahwa sesedikit mungkin mereka berurusan dengan Muggle, atau keluarga penyihir campuran, maka semakin kerenlah keluarga mereka.

Serena tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Draco yang jahat, jahil, iseng, manja, dan bersifat buruk itu cocok dengannya. Draco adalah satu-satunya teman Serena yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin. Serena juga mungkin satu-satunya anak perempuan Gryffindor yang mau mengajak bicara Draco.

Permusuhan antara asrama Gryffindor dan asrama Slytherin, hampir seumur dengan ribuan tahun umur kastil. Tapi terkadang, selalu menyenangkan untuk mendobrak sesuatu yang mustahil. Sama mustahilnya untuk mencarikan kado ulang tahun sekarang…

Sangatlah mudah bagi Serena untuk menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya, atau Robert, untuk membelikan sesuatu. London di malam hari hampir tidak pernah tidur. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan bahwa dia membeli kado bagi seorang anak cowok tanpa menimbulkan gosip antar pelayan atau kecurigaan Robert? Dia juga jelas-jelas tidak bisa belanja. Uang sakunya sudah ditahan. Satu-satunya yang bisa Serena lakukan adalah turun ke ruangan pakaian ayahnya di lantai yang sama. Berharap dia punya sesuatu yang belum pernah dipakai, terlupakan, atau apalah… Serena berniat untuk meminjamnya sebentar…

Karena dia merasa begitu tidak enak apabila melupakan Draco…

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal besar. Hanya saja… sungguh menyenangkan membayangkan anak itu tersenyum sedikit… Serena merasa bahwa lampu di ruang pakaian ayahnya-lah yang membuat wajahnya menjadi panas. Kemudian, sedikit mengendap-endap, dia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan dia berikan sambil menatap hadiah-hadiah yang baru setengah terbuka, yang berserakkan terlupakan di lemari.

Kolega ayahnya sangat banyak dan luas. Beberapa pengusaha pemilik toserba besar, desainer, orang-orang dari televisi dan majalah, sampai ke bisnis pakaian dan asesoris tampak mengenalnya dan mengirimi hadiah. Ucapan terima kasih jelas telah disampaikan oleh sekertaris ayahnya. Hanya saja kadang hadiah ini terlupakan. Ayahnya tidak terlalu peduli pada _fashion_. Yang mungkin akan menguntungkannya…

Dia mempertimbangkan Draco, yang suka Quidditch, olahraga permainan sapu terbang yang digemari mereka berdua. Lalu Draco juga suka berpakaian bagus. Akibat ayah dan ibunya dan keyakinan mereka tentang tingginya kelas hidup mereka. Draco juga termasuk anak yang lumayan pintar walaupun menyebalkan. Tapi Serena sedang tidak berpikir untuk menghadiahi siapapun buku-buku sekarang. Dan yang paling terutama, Draco juga menyenangi kopi. Tapi hadiah berupa kopi dari dapur akan sangat terasa biasa saja. Mungkin kalau dia diberi jam tangan… Serena melihat beberapa jam tangan bagus yang kelihatannya cocok untuk anak muda.

"Oh, Dad… Aku janji akan mengembalikannya!" desis Serena sambil mencomot sebuah jam tangan yang sejak tadi melayang di matanya.

Jam tangan itu bagus sekali, dengan kulit hitam dan ada empat tahtahan berlian. Mengingat itu milik ayahnya, Serena yakin perhiasan itu asli. Tapi yang paling mengesankan adalah angka pada jam itu berwarna hijau gelap, sementara jarumnya dari perak. Warna Slytherin…

Nyaris berlari, Serena memasuki kamarnya sambil memeluk bungkusan. Kartu di meja telepon dia gambari dengan gambar-gambar badut dan lain sebagainya agar terlihat seperti kartu ucapan. Lalu dia mengucapkan selamatnya dengan nada cuek dan menjelaskan dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat di mana baru saja terjadi bencana alam. Draco pasti akan puas mengetahui Serena tersiksa.

Kemudian, dengan kerusuhan yang sama, Serena terpaksa mengirim Jasper, burung hantunya, untuk mengirim kado tersebut.

"Jangan sampai kau tertangkap ayah, ibu… atau apapun yang ada di pagar rumahnya," Serena tiba-tiba memikirkan anjing penjaga yang berbuntut ular naga sebagai penjaga rumah Malfoy, entah mengapa. "Dan langsung temui aku di Miami, oke? Kalau tidak tahu alamatnya, tanya Bibi Char… Jangan sampai tersasar, ya…"

Orang awam yang mendengar Serena bicara pada burung hantu pasti akan menyangkanya gila. Tapi Jasper bukanlah burung hantu biasa. Dia adalah burung hantu pos kesayangan keluarga. Bulunya cokelat-kuning, lebat, dan matanya yang seolah dibingkai kacamata bulat tampak galak. Jasper bahkan bisa mengirimkan barang walau tanpa alamat jelas sekalipun…

Mematuk jari tangan Serena untuk memastikan dia mengerti, Jasper mengepakkan sayap dan terbang tinggi. Sampai titik kecil di langit malam itu menghilang di hadapan matanya…

.

.

.

Penerbangan mereka ke Miami pagi itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan hati. Cuaca masih belum jelas antara musim panas dan musim hujan sehingga mengakibatkan angin kencang. Serena hanya berusaha memejamkan mata, yang tidak bisa, karena turbulensi beruntun. Dia juga tidak mau bicara dengan ayahnya. Sebagian kesal, sebagian lagi karena takut ketahuan telah _meminjam_ jam tangannya.

Mereka mendarat dengan selamat beberapa jam setelahnya. Dan sebelumnya, Serena melihat keadaan kota itu dari udara. Sama persis dengan apa yang mereka siarkan dalam berita. Banjir masih mengular di jalan-jalan. Beberapa perumahan, yang Serena sadari sekarang itu mungkin pabrik-pabrik yang terbakar, masih mengeluarkan asap hitam. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari rumah-rumah pantai di pesisir. Begitu pula air laut yang kotor karena minyak atau pecahan kapal. Bahkan bandaranya pun hancur.

"Miss, hati-hati langkahmu!" seru Anna saat mereka melompati genangan air besar.

Selain pesawat pribadi mereka, Serena melihat beberapa pesawat kecil dan besar yang pastilah milik sukarelawan dan para reporter. Betul saja. Ketika memasuki ruang kedatangan, masih banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana. Beberapa, mengenali ayah Serena, langsung mengambil gambar, beberapa, yang kelihatannya seperti para manajer perusahaan, langsung menghampiri. Serena melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa ada beberapa orang lagi, mungkin sukarelawan, memandang skeptis pada mereka.

Serena tahu betul mengapa. Mereka beranggapan orang-orang seperti ayahnya atau dia, yang kaya setengah mati, hanya datang ke tempat bencana untuk publisitas baik. Untuk jaga gengsi dan reputasi. Serena, teringat pada hal ini, dengan berani balas memandang. Dia, atau lebih pasti ayahnya, tidak kemari untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Dia datang mengorbankan liburan musim panas ala remajanya yang seharusnya indah. Mereka harus tahu dan harus lebih menghormati_nya_.

Ketika melakukan perang mata dengan para sukarelawan, ayahnya sudah menyerocos banyak sekali kepada para manajer.

"… dan apakah kamar-kamar hotelku masih ada yang kosong? Barak-barak penampungan pasti penuh sekali. Mungkin kita harus membuka ruang pertemuan dan menyediakan kamar gratis…"

_Satu penginapan dengan orang-orang terluka, bagus sekali…_ gerutu Serena dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan estimasi kerugian? Semakin cepat kita menghitung, semakin cepat kita bisa mengajukan perbaikan. Listrik sudah berfungsi? Bagaimana dengan generator cadangan? Aku mau laporan mengenai apa-apa saja yang rusak. Tapi yang terutama adalah: siapa saja yang terluka," perintah ayahnya tegas.

"Miss, hati-hati pada langkahmu," seru Anna untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya hari ini, saat mereka keluar ke teras bandara yang juga masih berantakkan. Elevator tidak berjalan, begitu pula papan kedatangan-keberangkatan pesawat yang kini digantikan papan tulis. Kursi-kursi tunggu mungkin sudah terbang entah kemana. Sementara itu, daun-daun pohon kelapa berhamburan menghalangi jalan.

Salah seorang manajer wanita yang agak mirip dengan kepala asramanya di Hogwarts, Profesor McGonagall, berbalik kebelakang, memperhatikan Serena dengan wajah prihatin.

"Nah, Miss Serena, maaf menganggu liburanmu. Hal-hal seperti ini pasti tidak pernah terjadi di Swiss, ya?"

Serena berharap dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia sungguh sangat tidak berselera. Terutama karena dia memang tidak bersekolah di Swiss. Tapi ayahnya harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang di mana dia bersekolah karena itu juga satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi kerahasiaan penyihir.

"Apa kau mau membantu kami sebagai sukarelawan? Dapur umum sungguh sibuk. Air bersih masih terhambat dan pasokan obat-obatan juga menipis. Itu sungguh memprihatinkan. Bukannya aku ingin mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan ini. Tapi kau dan ayahmu terkenal. Ini akan jadi publikasi bagus. Orang-orang akan tergerak untuk membantu kalau melihat kalian..."

Mata Serena menjadi nanar saat ayahnya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Maka dari itu, setelah bebas dari rutinitas sekolah yang ajaib namun tetap melelahkan, Serena seolah kembali ke kelas Ramuannya. Profesor Severus Snape adalah guru Ramuan yang tidak disukai semua anak. Kecuali anak asramanya di Slytherin. Snape adalah guru tipikal yang galak, jahat, pelit, dan tak adil. Sialnya, dia memilih Serena untuk dijadikan pesuruh dalam mempersiapkan kelas praktek Ramuan untuk angkatannya.

Profesor McGonagall berhasil meyakinkan Serena untuk tetap membantu Snape. McGonagall menulis surat rekomendasi yang membantu Serena masuk tim Quidditch sebagai gantinya. Mungkin hal ini dipandang McGonagall sebagai kesempatan agar Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak terlalu bermusuhan. Serena tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa harapan ini gagal total.

Snape membuatnya bekerja sekeras mungkin. Seperti mengisiki ranting-ranting, membagi bahan untuk kelas praktek keesokan harinya, menyiapkan ramuan untuk stok obat di rumah sakit, atau mengawetkan berbagai binatang untuk koleksi pribadi Snape.

Kurang lebih kegiatan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan hari ini. Sialnya, Serena sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Selain mempergunakan tongkat di depan Muggle adalah terlarang, Serena juga belum cukup umur untuk menyihir diluar sekolah.

Anna, yang dengan suara bulat langsung ditunjuk sebagai kepala koki dadakan, memutuskan untuk membuat stew daging-sayuran serta nasi putih. Yang lebih penting, ada ratusan orang yang terluka dan kehilangan tempat tinggal yang harus diberi makan. Serena langsung mematung di tempat mereka menyimpang berkarung-karung beras. Seorang wanita bertubuh besar tampaknya sengaja mengerling Serena dan langsung mengangkut satu karung untuk dicuci.

Serena sama sekali tidak suka pada tangan kasarnya juga tatapan meremehkan wanita itu. Dia pergi ke tempat wortel dan memotonginya dengan canggung. Kalau di Hogwarts, dia biasa mempergunakan Mantra Pemotong agar lebih cepat.

"Hei, kalau kau memotong dengan ukuran sekecil itu, stew-nya akan matang minggu depan," kata seorang wanita bermata sipit.

Serena dengan tidak suka menatap wanita tersebut, tapi dia tampak tidak peduli, "Sini, coba lihat aku memotongnya…"

Serena dengan otomatis menyerahkan mata pisau padanya.

"Hei, kau mau tanganku terluka, ya? Bukan begitu carannya menyerahkan pisau pada orang lain…"

Serena merasakan wajahnya menjadi semburat merah. Bahkan menyerahkan pisau pun dikritik oleh orang itu. Tapi tak urung Serena memperhatikan cara wanita tersebut memotong wortel.

"Manikur yang bagus…" kata wanita tersebut saat Serena mulai memotong wortel dengan ukuran besar.

Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi nada mengejek dalam suaranya…

Hal yang paling berat yang dialami Serena hari itu bukanlah menggotong karung beras, melainkan mengupas kentang. Mereka bukanlah memasak kentang goreng hanya untuk cemilan malam hari. Mereka akan memotongnya untuk porsi ratusan orang. Lagipula, listrik sedang dihemat dan mereka tidak bisa menemukan mesin pengupas kentang manual. Serena, yang di sekolahnya bahkan bisa mengupas berbagai bahan ramuan dengan keakuratan yang menakjubkan, menjadi canggung dengan menggunakan pisau biasa. Wanita sipit tadi sudah memarahinya kembali karena dia mengupas terlalu tebal dan lambat. Tak heran, setelah dia berusaha meniru si wanita, tangannya terpeleset dan pisau itu mengiris telapaknya.

Anna langsung heboh membuat semua orang memalingkan wajah dari pekerjaan mereka. Serena, yang tahu betul bagaimana perasaan orang dilihat dari wajah mereka, berkat film-film yang ditontonnya, yakin mereka hanya akan meremehkannya. Darahnya mendidih seketika walaupun tangannya perih. Sebagian dari dirinya tidak akan membiarkan wanita sipit, kekar atau siapapun meremehkannya. Maka Serena kembali memotongi kentang dengan ukuran yang sama dengan si wanita sipit. Basah dan pegal, sesampainya Serena di rumah mereka yang selamat di kota itu, telapak tangannya sudah membengkak.

"Biarkan dokter itu kembali ke tempat mereka berada! Ke penampungan! Aku tidak mau diobati!" sentak Serena pada Anna dan Robert yang memohon.

Serena membanting pintu, sengaja dengan tangannya yang sakit, membenci semuanya. Dia sudah datang kesini melupakan liburan musim panasnya, lalu tidak disambut baik, dan semua orang meremehkannya. Ditambah lagi air panas masih belum menyala. Semua hal tersebut sangat dibencinya.

Sepertinya dia tertidur atau apa, sampai ada rasa dingin yang enak dan nyaman memenuhi telapak tangannya. Serena langsung tersentak saat melihat ayahnya.

"Tenang… Ini ramuan yang kudapat dari Bibimu, untuk jaga-jaga, namanya _Dittany_… Lukamu akan sembuh dalam sekejap,"

Ramuan itu menguap walaupun tetap memberikan sensasi dingin yang tidak membuat perih. Serena memperhatikan lukanya lama kelamaan menutup. Tidak menyisakan kulit yang terkoyak, melainkan sedikit bekas luka.

"Nah, kau hebat sekali tadi di dapur umum…" kata ayahnya sambil menutup botol _Dittany_.

"Kau bahkan tidak ada disana…" gerutu Serena kejam.

"Ya," balas ayahnya sabar, "Aku di kantor untuk memastikan para tukang bangunan untuk datang ke Miami. Tapi aku minta Mrs Chen mengawasimu… Dia adalah pekerjaku di bagian dapur hotel…"

Pandangan mata Serena pasti kosong karena ayahnya langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, "Wanita dari Korea yang tadi bersamamu…"

"Maksudnya yang mengkritikku?" tanya Serena pedas.

"Dia baik kok… Kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja…"

Ini akan jadi salah satu percakapan panjang yang mungkin berakhir dengan penahanan uang saku sebulan atau yang lebih parah, dipaksa belajar tentang bisnis. Jadi Serena memilih untuk tidur.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Kalau kau masih lelah, mungkin sebaiknya besok kau bersama Anna saja mengatur menu…"

"Aku benci semuanya…"

"Apa?"

Serena pura-pura tidak mendengar nada kekecewaan lagi pada suara ayahnya. Tapi dia berusaha berhenti untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Lagipula ayahnya akan tahu cepat atau lambat. Mereka dulu hanya berdua begitu lama…

"Kau tahu... Aku juga membencinya... Atau membenci diriku sendiri?" tanya ayahnya, meminta penegasan. "Tidak semua yang kulakukan untuk membantu mereka. Ini juga tentang kita... Aku sesungguhnya malu mengakuinya... Tapi aku kemari untuk mengatur bisnis kita. Kita sudah rugi banyak sekali. Satu angin topan melumpuhkan hampir semua kegiatan bisnis di sini. Aku hanya berharap, sementara aku sibuk menyelamatkan perusahaanku, kau bisa menolong mereka semua yang membutuhkan... Karena kau adalah anak ibumu. Kita satu tim, kan?"

Ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur Serena dan mematikan lampu. Rasa bersalah menelusup ke dalam hati Serena saat kegelapan merubung. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang apa yang dibangun ayahnya yang akhirnya luluh lantak dalam sekejap mata. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan ayahnya memarahi waktu dia berbelanja dengan boros. Serena bisa saja mencibir pada mereka semua yang mencintai uang yang lupa pada keluarga bahkan harga diri mereka sendiri. Sesungguhnya dia pun tidak pernah mengenal bagaimana rasanya miskin...

Serena dapat merasakan kesedihan sang ayah, saat mematikan lampu ataupun menutup pintu. Air mata mulai mengalir menuju pipi dan membasahi bantal Serena…

Apakah dia merasa amat sangat butuh berlibur sehingga tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang membuat capek? Ataukah dia hanya trauma saat menjalani hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan?

Atau karena dia adalah penyihir? Maka dia tidak perlu lagi untuk peduli pada kejadian di kota Muggle? Tidak peduli tentang ayahnya yang membanting tulang demi menghidupinya dan menghidupi keluarga para pegawainya seperti Mrs Chen?

Atau karena semua ini tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kejadian gaib di satu sekolah? Padahal masih ada banyak orang dewasa dan anak-anak yang terluka, tidak punya rumah, pakaian, makanan, atau diantara mereka bahkan kehilangan orang yang paling mereka cintai karena bencana ini?

Tak heran ayahnya marah sekaligus terluka. Itulah yang terpantul pada mata biru-hijaunya, yang serupa dengan Serena sendiri, saat dia melihat penolakan anak gadis satu-satunya.

Dia melihat penghinaan pada mata banyak orang di bandara ataupun saat di dapur umum. Sama seperti ketika dia berjalan di koridor Hogwarts, saat mereka berusaha menyembunyikan sepatunya, atau membuatnya susah, hanya karena hal yang tidak dilakukan Serena. Sama ketika dia melihat mata penuh penghinaan orang-orang saat ayahnya terkagum-kagum pada etalase-etalase Diagon Alley, sewaktu mengantar Serena berbelanja keperluan sekolah di kelas satu.

Van Der Woodsen seharusnya tidak pernah peduli apapun anggapan orang kebanyakan. Toh, mereka hanya berdua… Mereka satu tim, kan? Dan kini, Serena mungkin telah bertingkah. Atau mungkin dia sejengkal lagi dalam meninggalkan ayahnya… karena dia tidak peduli… Tidak berusaha untuk peduli...

Serena bangun pagi-pagi sekali, memotongi kukunya, mengikat rambut, dan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang nyaman. Kemudian dia tiba di dapur umum saat mereka semua baru datang.

Serena pura-pura tidak mempedulikan tatapan puluhan mata yang mengikuti saat dia berjalan. Kalau dia, yang telah diseleksi sebagai penghuni asrama Gryffindor yang terkenal berani itu merasa sedih dan terhina hanya karena ini, apa yang akan dikatakan McGonagall?

Mrs Chen mendongak dengan kaget saat Serena mulai mengambil pisau.

"Kemarin tanganmu terluka lumayan parah, kan?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Saya punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diri seperti mutan…" ceplosnya teringat pada manusia-evolusi dalam suatu film.

Dia masih bengong.

"Bercanda. Baiklah... Berapa karung kentang yang harus kukupas?"

.

.

.

Sekarang, setelah menyesali dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah manja seperti anak kecil, Serena merasa bersyukur bahwa Snape telah melatihnya berbagai pekerjaan dapur. Terbiasa dengan segala kegiatan mencabuti, mengisiki, mengupas, maupun menguliti bahan-bahan ramuan, sekarang tumpukan bawang dan kentang dengan cepat sudah menumpuk di bak cuci dapur umum. Tapi tentu saja semua ini bukan hanya karena Snape saja, yang mati-matian tidak akan Serena akui. Tapi Mrs Chen yang lama-kelamaan menjadi agak menyenangkan.

Serena merasa manikurnya sia-sia dan rambutnya mulai mengembang kepanasan. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini adalah penebusan untuk rasa bersalahnya... Lagipula, Anna tampaknya senang berada di dapur umum. Dia bisa memerintah beberapa orang yang bahkan lebih besar darinya.

Robert sudah selesai mengurusi tempat para tukang bangunan akan tinggal. Dia menghampiri Serena di dapur umum dan segera menangis saat mengupas bawang pertama. Menyerah untuk memegang pisau, Anna akhirnya menugasi si pengawal besar itu untuk menumbuk semua kentang.

Pada minggu pertama, semua jadi terasa ringan bagi Serena. Listrik mulai mengaliri beberapa hotel dan perumahan. Serena harus puas dengan kipas angin, tapi dia mensyukurinya sambil bersimbah keringat. Televisi juga mulai disiarkan, walau terbatas pada siaran lokal. Ayahnya makin sibuk dengan keadaan ini. Tapi yang terutama adalah, seperti yang dikatakan manajer wanita yang mirip McGonagall, tenaga sukarelawan mulai banyak yang muncul.

"Senyum!" bisik Robert sambil menyikut punggung Serena.

Hari itu para kameramen dan fotografer sudah mengerubungi dapur umum. Memotret dan mewawancarai para tuna wisma. Beberapa wartawan itu tentu saja memfokuskan diri pada Serena.

"Aku tidak mau difoto dalam keadaan memakai harnet rambut..." desis Serena, tidak berusaha beramahtamah pada wartawan tersebut.

"Kau masih tampak fantastis, Miss..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Serena berusaha untuk terus menambahkan tepung pada saus _gravy_ yang sedang diaduk Robert. Dia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan tepung, karena dulu pernah ada seorang anak jahil, yang pastilah bernama Draco, yang menumpahkan satu tong tepung langsung ke kepalanya. Tapi tak urung konsentrasinya agak teralihkan. Si kameramen-kameramen itu menurunkan video mereka dan bicara pada seorang reporter.

Seperti yang dia duga, mereka menghampirinya.

"Miss Serena Van Der Woodsen?"

Ternyata reporter wanita berambut jarum itu mengenalinya dalam harnet. "Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Serena akhirnya diwawancarai sambil dia menata tisu.

"Kami dari televisi lokal dan alat-alat kami baru selesai direparasi... Maaf kami terlambat untuk mewawancaraimu..." kata si reporter.

Tidak merasa ingin diwawancarai, Serena hanya membalas, "Eh?"

"Parah sekali ya keadaan disini? Lalu apakah kau langsung terbang kemari setelah pulang dari sekolah asramamu?" tanya si reporter memulai, tidak memedulikan jawaban tak berguna Serena.

Ini adalah topik yang harus dialihkan kalau dia tidak mau keceplosan ngomong tentang Hogwarts.

"Ya. Ayahku langsung mengajakku. Setelah bersiap-siap, tentu..."

"Apakah kau sedih karena menghabiskan liburanmu di tempat bencana ini terjadi?"

Jawaban sesungguhnya tidak akan pantas masuk televisi, jadi dia menjawab, "Tidak... Maksudku aku baik-baik saja... Banyak yang perlu bantuan disini..." Serena merasa dirinya tertawa garing yang canggung sekali, "Yah-"

"Tentu saja... Aku tidak pantas bertanya..." potong si reporter berusaha menghemat pita kaset perekam, "Kau betul-betul anak Ibumu, si malaikat..."

"Aku- _Apa?_"

Reporter muda yang berambut jarum adalah orang terakhir yang Serena kira akan membicarakan almarhum ibunya.

"Ya! Celia Van Der Woodsen..." cerocos si reporter, lupa pada skrip dan kenyataan bahwa dia sedang direkam, "Dia adalah wanita pertama yang datang ketika angin topan itu meluluhlantakkan New Orelans dua belas tahun yang lalu... Lebih besar dari ini, Serena..."

Si kameramen berdehem, kemudian berhenti merekam karena wanita itu sudah keluar jalur. Tapi Serena tidak keberatan. Dia melupakan tisunya dan menghampiri si wanita, yang ternyata bermata ramah.

"Dia pernah berada dimana? Saat angin topan dulu? Maksudmu-" tanya Serena tergagap.

"Oh, kau tidak ingat, ya? Ya, dulu pernah ada angin topan seperti ini juga. Lebih parah malah. Keadaannya tidak menyenangkan karena baik transportasi maupun teknologi dulu belum secanggih ini... Tapi pesisir pantai memang penuh dengan risiko angin topan... Dan dulu Ibumu adalah relawan pertama yang datang. Sigap dan telaten. Dibawah kepemimpinannya, para relawan menyatu dan bekerja cepat. Banyak orang yang akhirnya terselamatkan... Aku sendiri dulu masih sepuluh tahunan, berusaha untuk menjadi buntut ibumu yang keren..."

"Dia membawamu saat itu, Ser... Kau masih bayi. Mungkin tidak ingat..."

Ayah Serena muncul dari belakangnya dan ikut menimbrung. Si reporter tersebut buru-buru permisi dengan alasan bosnya menelepon.

"Kau sengaja membawaku kemari sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, ya?" tuntut Serena, terlalu mengenal ayahnya.

"Kau tampak tidak terlalu kerasan tahun lalu di pulaumu sendiri..."

Serena mengangkat bahu, dia sedang tidak ingin belajar mengurus hotel saat ini. Lebih baik belajar memasak _gravy_ untuk ratusan orang.

"Miami dulu penting bagiku..." kata ayahnya lagi, berandai-andai.

"Karena kota ini agak dekat dengan New Orelans seperti kata si wanita tadi? Ataukah karena tempat ini dekat dengan tempat yang terkenal dengan obat-obatan terlarangnya..."

Ayahnya tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah, Miss Sensitif... Kau dengar apa yang reporter tadi katakan... Kami khawatir. Aku khawatir. Dulu aku nyaris tidak pedulinya seperti orang-orang lain yang tidak punya hati..."

Serena berharap wajahnya tidak terlalu memanas.

"Tapi kami akhirnya pergi... Ibumu memaksaku pergi. Karena itu adalah hal yang benar... Dan itu adalah hal yang benar... Dia lelah, sering dehidrasi, kurang sayuran... dia kan sedang menyusuimu... Apapun yang seharusnya menjadi kemewahan wanita yang baru melahirkan..."

Ayahnya terdiam, menyesapi perjuangan mereka dahulu, dan perihnya penderitaan orang lain dibanding kelelahan dan kehausan... Serena merasa air matanya akan tumpah... Tak heran di lukisan, ibunya tampak merana...

"Tapi kau tumbuh indah sekali, Ser... Dan aku tahu. Hal itu memang benar... Dia selalu benar..."

Si reporter dan kameramennya menghampiri mereka lagi. Hampir beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk tanya-jawab, menghimbau bantuan, dan untuk Serena, menangis tersedu-sedu karena ingat ibunya... Tapi hal itu tidak masalah, penonton selalu tergerak pada kisah mengharukan. Dan ayah Serena tidak berhenti menepuki kepalanya...

Tapi... terlalu mengenal ayahnya, Serena tahu, ada yang masih dia sembunyikan dari Serena...

.

.

.

Memasuki Agustus, pekerja bangunan dari tiap penjuru memasuki kota. Berusaha membangun penginapan sementara ataupun memperbaiki kerusakan. Kegiatan Serena di dapur umum menjadi berkurang dikarenakan beberapa orang sudah mulai mandiri.

Setelah menjelajahi beberapa kota yang juga terserang angin topan, seperti pesisir New York, tempat Serena dibesarkan, ayahnya kembali ke Miami dengan hadiah pra-ulangtahun yang sangat menghibur hati. Dia membawa Catelyn Tully, satu-satunya sahabat cewek yang Serena punya.

Cat datang membawa kopernya. Tampak asing berada di dunia Muggle yang berantakkan. Rambut merah senjanya bertaburan terselomot angin, begitu pula wajahnya. Dibalik wajah yang begitu cantik, siapapun yang melihat mata Cat pasti tahu bahwa dia kutu-buku akut. Ada lingkaran hitam dibawah mata biru tersebut dan tampangnya cemas.

"Ser! Kau tidak terluka?" tanyanya sebagai ganti sapaan 'apa kabar' yang biasa.

"Aku kan tidak ada di tempat kejadian?" tanya Serena bingung. "Akhirnya… Ayah membawakanku seseorang yang kukenal…"

Mungkin kedengarannya seperti pilih-pilih. Tapi Cat adalah satu-satunya teman penyihir yang kenal dengan keluarganya. Terkadang dia ikut berlibur dengan Serena saat Natal. Rasanya senang ada seseorang yang bisa diajak mengobrol tanpa harus berhati-hati agar tidak keceplosan mengenai sekolah sihirmu.

"Ini bagus. Bagus sekali…" kata Cat setelah tur singkat di tempat Serena beroperasi saat ini. Seperti biasa, dia sangat antusias ketika berada di dunia Muggle. "Aku selalu suka dapur umum…"

"Kau bercanda, ya? Di sini bahkan tidak ada buku…"

Mereka menggotong tambahan daging asap dari truk sambil mengobrol tentang keadaan di dunia sihir.

"Jadi, ada kejadian apa, nih?"

"Oh, Inggris sangat aman dan tentram…"

"Aku tahu itu, Cat. Maksudku Inggrisnya _kita_…"

"Oh, baik, baik... Ayahmu bilang apa tentang temannya yang punya televisi?"

"Maksudmu? Yang akan menjadi donatur? Dia belum bilang apa-apa lagi padaku..." jawab Serena tak yakin. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Cat menanyakan hal itu.

Cat tampak kelimpungan saat membawa daging-daging tersebut, sehingga Serena batal menanyainya. Untuk ukuran kutu-buku, Cat ternyata sangat niat bekerja. Setelahnya pun Serena tidak berminat lagi bertanya-tanya. Masih ada ratusan _sandwich_ yang harus dibuat sampai mereka kembali ke rumah dan langsung tertidur.

Pagi hari ulang tahun Serena, dia bahkan belum sempat melihat-lihat hadiah yang menumpuk di kaki tempat tidurnya. Membuka-buka hadiah tampaknya sangat tidak berperasaan di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi ada ratusan pengungsi yang menuntut sarapan pagi. Serena, Cat, Robert, dan Anna datang ke dapur umum hanya untuk mendapati ayahnya, para manajer, semua sukarelawan dan sisa pengungsi menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Menangis lagi saking terharunya, Serena meniup lilin yang berjumlah tiga belas pada _lasagna_ raksasa sebagai penganti kue. Dalam hatinya dia benar-benar berharap Miami pulih dari bencana sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan sisa liburannya di rumah/toko paman dan bibinya di jalanan Diagon Alley, tempat yang penuh sihir. Pestanya penuh makanan cepat saji yang dihidangkan dalam dus-dus kecil dan plastik alumunium. Semua sukarelawan makan dengan girang seolah mendapat istirahat tambahan. Serena memakan _lasagna_-nya dengan lahap, mengenali racikan Mrs Chen dalam potongan wortelnya.

Ayahnya memberi Serena hari libur dan dia memanfaatkannya untuk membuka kadonya bersama Cat. Enak rasanya duduk di teras yang langsung menghadap ke pantai. Langit biru dan angin sepoi seolah menjanjikan keamanan. Bahkan Cat si tukang cemas pun tidak terlalu terlihat khawatir akan datangnya angin topan susulan.

Hadiah dari ayahnya adalah tumpukan buku biografi tentang wanita-wanita yang sukses dalam bidangnya. Serena mengenali pebisnis, bintang film, penari, penemu, sampai kepada para dermawan yang mengubah dunia. Tidak sulit untuk menebak maksud ayahnya. Dia mungkin ingin Serena punya idola. Mungkin ingin Serena sehebat mereka. Tapi lebih mungkin untuk menunjukkan bahwa wanita Muggle pun bisa sedemikian hebat. Setahu Serena, wanita-wanita di buku tersebut adalah Muggle.

Perasaan malu dan bersalah menelusup lagi ke dalam dadanya ketika dia membuka hadiah yang hanya dibungkus amplop dari paman dan bibinya.

"Ini kartu diskon! Ini kartu diskon untuk berbagai toko. Nah, kau lihat ini... Bisa dicairkan di cabang Diagon Alley atau Hogsmeade! Lihat... Ini adalah potongan untuk Butterbeer di rumah minum Three Broomsticks... Lalu potongan hemat untuk berbagai permen di Honeydukes... Lalu harga gila di Zonko... Apa itu ya?"

"Itu rumah ketiga si kembar Weasley-mu selain rumah mereka dan Hogwarts... Toko lelucon..." kata Cat, yang sudah mulai membaca sinopsis salah satu buku dari ayahnya.

Serena terkekeh membayangkan begitu banyaknya toko ajaib yang akan mereka kunjungi di kelas tiga ini. Tahun ketiga berarti tahun Hogsmeade. Begitulah kata Fred dan George Weasley, kakak kelas Serena yang selalu menyelinap ke desa sihir tersebut walaupun mereka sudah boleh kesana. Serena membayangkan desa tersebut seperti campuran Diagon Alley plus kota-kota hiburan tempat para mahasiswa universitas bersenang-senang. Untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade, kau harus sudah kelas tiga dan dapat izin dari orangtua.

Serena membuka hadiah mungil dari Cat. Serena menatapnya dengan heran. Tapi Cat pura-pura sibuk membaca buku. Biasanya Cat akan menghadiahi dia buku-buku juga, tapi...

"Oh, Cat... _Oh..._"

Serena mendapati dirinya mendesah kagum seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil, teman sekelasnya, lakukan kalau melihat sesuatu yang indah. Tapi hadiah dari Cat memang indah. Berupa cincin perak dengan batu biru. Warna asrama Ravenclaw. Asrama Cat, ibunya, dan juga seluruh sanak-saudara ibunya yang katanya masih keturunan terakhir Rowena Ravenclaw, sang pendiri asrama.

"Itu menandakan walaupun kau di Gryffindor, tapi kau tetap diterima di asrama kami..." kata Cat menjelaskan.

Serena tadinya berpikir kalau dia akan ditempatkan Ravenclaw. Biasanya seluruh keluarga seperti itu. Apalagi dengan adanya sedikit turunan darah. Tapi ternyata bisa dibilang Serena tidak mewarisi sifat-sifat Ravenclaw. Dia jauh dari cerdas, pintar, dan bijaksana. Dia juga tidak bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang pemberani untuk masuk Gryffindor. Tapi Hogwarts menyeleksi para murid dengan cara yang lebih efektif dibandingkan dengan tes kepribadiannya Muggle. Mereka langsung membuatmu memakai topi-pembaca-otak yang bernama topi seleksi.

"Tadinya aku mau memberimu buku bacaan. Karena kau kan sebentar lagi akan OWL... Tapi ibuku bilang buku akan membuatmu bosan..."

"Ibumu pintar sekali..." puji Serena sungguh-sungguh.

OWL adalah ujian sihir yang akan diadakan di kelas lima. Cat memang si tukang cemas.

Serena membuka hadiah berupa kotak bibit yang mungkin akan membuat Anna senang alih-alih dirinya. Hadiah itu dari sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Neville Longbottom. Neville adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa maksud apa-apa. Dari wajah bundarnya dan dahinya yang selalu berkeringat cemas, Serena tahu bahwa dia adalah teman sejati. Neville ahli tumbuhan, maka dari itu selalu memberinya tetumbuhan. Dia menulis bahwa dia terpaksa menolak undangan ayahnya untuk ke Miami karena ada urusan keluarga. Atau, mengenal Neville yang takut pada banyak hal, Serena yakin dia juga takut dengan angin topan susulan. Bibit tanamannya ternyata adalah sejenis tanaman ajaib yang bisa tumbuh liar di pesisir. Tumbuhan ini bisa menahan gelombang besar yang disebut tsunami sampai berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Hal yang sangat menguntungkan apabila terjadi bencana. Dia bilang mungkin ini bisa membantu kalau-kalau negara ini kena bencana lagi. Tumbuhan ini juga aman karena mirip-mirip tumbuhan Muggle dan siklus tumbuhnya normal.

Serena menyimpan kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Meninggalkan surat Neville yang penuh penjelasan tanaman, dia beralih pada kotak besar dari Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid adalah penjaga sekolah, pemegang kunci, dan pengurus binatang liar di Hogwarts. Serena dan dirinya berbagi kesukaan pada binatang-binatang ajaib karena Serena suka membacanya sejak kecil. Hagrid juga mengenal keluarganya, termasuk ayahnya. Serena menjadi bertambah sayang kepadanya karena Hagrid tidak lulus Hogwarts karena sesuatu yang dituduhkan padanya. Yaitu melepas ular besar Basiliks lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Untunglah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang sekarang, Albus Dumbledore, memberi Hagrid pekerjaan ini. Sekarang Serena mulai bisa membaca tulisan tangan Hagrid yang amat acak-acakkan.

_Selamat ulang tahun Serena cantik!_

_Semoga musim panasmu baik. Aku beri kau sesuatu yang mungkin berguna. Sebenarnya tadinya aku tidak akan beri kau ini. Tapi kau yang punya toko buku, jadi kurasa kau takkan kaget. Aku tak mau beri tahu lebih lanjut. Aku akan kejutkan kau nanti di sekolah saja! Sampai bertemu satu September, ya!"_

_Salam,_

_Hagrid_

Hagrid menghadiahinya balok-balok cokelat besar. Setelah mengorek satu sisi, Serena menyadari bahwa rasanya enak. Suatu kemajuan besar dalam masakan Hagrid. Dia tidak tahu kejutan apa yang dimaksud Hagrid. Mungkin dia menanam labu raksasa cokelat untuk di makan Halloween nanti.

"Oh, cokelat... Bagus... Bagus..." komentar Catelyn mengangguk-angguk. "Kau akan membutuhkannya..."

"Kau bercanda? Paman dan Bibiku bahkan memberi kartu diskon untuk cokelat-cokelat di Honeydukes. Aku akan jerawatan kalau makan cokelat sebanyak ini..."

"Oh, Ser... Jangan khawatir tentang hal remeh seperti jerawat. Kau kayak anak-anak centil saja..." kata Cat sambil mengibas.

Serena menatapnya tak senang. Cat tahun kemarin terjangkit cacar naga dan wajahnya penuh bekas cacar. Dan dialah yang langsung mengasihani diri, mengisolasi, bahkan tidak mau melepas kerudungnya karena merasa jelek.

Lalu Jasper si burung hantu memilih saat itu untuk masuk. Dia sudah kembali dua mingguan yang lalu semenjak mengantar kado Draco. Dia baru saja kembali dari kegiatan berburunya. Sekarang paruhnya dengan susah payah menjepit sesuatu yang aneh. Itu adalah bayi buaya seukuran lengan anak kecil...

"Jasper! Lepaskan!" Serena menjerit, takut burung hantu nekad tersebut tergigit.

Entah darimana dia menyambar bayi buaya itu. Mungkin di rawa-rawa yang banyak disekitar Miami ini. Tapi Jasper tetap mendelik dan terbang hinggap di bahu Serena. Mungkin bayi buaya itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun bagi majikannya. Cat langsung sigap memegang Jasper dan membawanya ke kamar mandi sebelum telinga Serena putus.

Serena langsung menangkap maksud Cat dan mengisi _bathtub_ dengan sedikit air. Lalu kericuhan terjadi saat memaksa Jasper melepaskan bayi itu ke _bathtub_.

"Ser, lihat dulu burung hantu satunya lagi!" perintah Cat. "Dia juga membawa bungkusan..."

Akibat kericuhan yang disebabkan Jasper, Serena sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada burung hantu lain yang menantinya sambil mendelik galak. Serena lalu merasakan apa yang mungkin dirasakan si bayi buaya yang dijatuhkan langsung ke _bathtub_. Burung hantu itu adalah Stark, burung hantu-elang Draco...

Stark telah bertumbuh amat cepat yang membuatnya tidak akan mungkin lagi bertenger di bahu siapapun. Serena sama sekali tidak tahu majikannya memberi dia makanan apa. Yang jelas, Serena langung menyambar sosis panggang besar sisa pesta yang mereka bawa tadi dan bisa dibilang dengan gagah berani menjejalkannya ke paruh Stark.

Stark tampak tersinggung walaupun tidak mengeluh. Tapi butuh waktu untuk melepaskan tali di bungkusan yang dia bawa pada kakinya. Di dalam kamar, Cat tampaknya masih dipatuki Jasper.

Akhirnya bungkusan itu jatuh pada pelukan Serena tepat ketika Cat mulai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memarahi Jasper. Serena berpaling pada Stark yang meminta sosis kedua. Serena menjejalkan dua buah sekaligus.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang. Nanti Draco marah. Cepat!" seru Serena ketika Stark mendelik marah. "Aku berikan selusin lagi di sekolah! _Shuh! Shuh!_"

Serena mengusir burung hantu yang mungkin bisa memakan jari-jarinya tanpa ragu. Tapi toh tak urung Stark langsung melompat dan terbang pergi. Tepat ketika Jasper menguak di bahunya.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Cat.

"Hm?" jawab Serena, kepalanya kosong.

"Burung hantu besar tadi. Dari siapa? Kupikir aku pernah lihat burung-"

"Ah, mungkin burung hantu Hogwarts..." kata Serena sambil memasang tampang meremehkan.

"Hogwarts?" tanya Cat, wajahnya langsung pucat entah mengapa.

"Aku..."

"Dan kemana burungnya tadi? Langsung pergi?"

"Mencari bayi buaya..."

Jasper menguak lagi yang membuat jantung Serena melompat. Ternyata dia bukannya teringat pada hadiahnya yang tidak dihargai Serena, melainkan ada burung hantu satu lagi yang terbang ke arah balkon mereka.

Cat bisa dibilang langsung menangkap burung hantu tersebut sebelum dia mendarat. Dan dua surat untuk amplop sewarna perkamen tua itu benar-benar dari Hogwarts. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Cat.

"Oh, tidak... Ini surat Hogwarts..." kata Cat cemas.

Serena langsung lupa untuk menyembunyikan hadiah dari Draco saat dilihatnya mengapa Cat begitu cemas.

"Nah, Ser, tadi jadi hadiah dari siapa? Jangan buka apapun yang dari Slytherin..."

"Mengapa anak Slytherin harus mengirimiku hadiah, Cat?" tanya Serena refleks.

"Yah... Ini ulang tahunmu?"

Cat memegang surat Hogwarts milik Serena dengan protektif sementara Serena memegangi bungkusan hadiahnya dengan tegang.

"Nah, Ser. Ayo buka dulu bungkusan itu..."

"Apa? Mengapa kau-"

Serena langsung terdiam saat alis Cat mulai menghilang ditelan lipatan dahi karena ketidakmengertian. Mereka sudah membuka hadiah bersama-sama sejak tadi. Akan sangat sulit untuk membuka hadiah ini sendiri...

"Hmm, mungkin nanti? Kita sudah terlalu lama istirahat..."

"Oh, Ser, sejak kapan kau main rahasia-rahasiaan? Atau itu dari Diggory, ya?"

"Mengapa Cedric harus mengirimiku hadiah?" tanyanya langsung.

Jawabannya bahkan sudah Cat berikan tadi... Cedric Diggory adalah pemuda yang luar biasa tampan. Idola di sekolah mereka. Dia sekarang sudah naik kelas enam dan segala yang bagus ada padanya. Sangat tampan, berkharisma, pintar sekali, dan baik hati. Dia adalah kebanggaan Hufflepuff. Asrama yang sering diejek. Kata mereka, disanalah tempat anak-anak terbuang yang tidak dipilih dalam ketiga asrama lainnya berada. Populasi Hufflepuff nyaris tiga kali lipat dari anak-anak Gryffindor atau Slytherin. Dulu-dulu Serena pernah memikirkan bahwa orang yang mengatakan wanita itu tukang pilih-pilih adalah salah besar. Gryffindor dan Slytherin didirikan oleh lelaki. Dan lihat bagaimana pemilihnya mereka.

Tahun kemarin Serena harus menguatkan diri karena semua orang menyangka mereka berpacaran. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Cedric lihat pada anak kemarin sore yang tidak bisa berdandan dan keseringan didetensi. Tapi mereka memang cukup dekat kemarin. Dan Serena selalu menyesali wajahnya yang tiba-tiba selalu memerah ketika mata abu-abu Cedric memandangnya... Mereka sesungguhnya hanya berteman. Mungkin... Setidaknya belum sampai pada tahap saling memberikan kado ulang tahun.

Serena membuka bungkusan hadiah dengan pasrah. Berharap Draco tidak mencantumkan namanya atau apa. Dia mungkin bisa pura-pura berkata suratnya berasal dari mana lah... Kemudian dia sangat lega saat kartu diatas hadiahnya itu bukan kartu biasa...

Itu kartu pesan yang bisa menyanyi... Boneka-boneka kertas kecil mencuat seolah merobekkan diri dari kartu, kemudian timbul, dan mulai menari kaku sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun ala penyihir.

Serena menatap mereka sambil tersenyum senang. Setelah selesai, pita-pita membuncah sampai ke wajah Serena membuat dia dan Cat otomatis berseru senang.

"Howler-Penyanyi! Bagus! Simpanlah... Dia bisa menyanyi lagi sampai mantranya habis..." kata Cat.

Tidak ada pernyataan bahwa itu dari Draco, yang membuat Serena lega. Kartu imut itu ternyata adalah kompensasi. Karena di mata Cat, yang mulai membuka isi dus, hadiahnya sama sekali aneh.

"Satu stoples kopi hitam. Satu stoples lagi cokelat bubuk. Satu dus batangan energi yang bisa membuatmu kenyang dalam dua hari. Botol minum dengan Mantra Perluasan yang bisa diisi air sampai dua puluh termos. Dengan pilihan air hangat atau dingin tergantung kau membutuhkannya... Korek api yang akan tetap kering dan bisa digesekkan dimana saja. Buku tentang tumbuhan yang aman untuk kau makan... Dengar, Ser, orang bodoh mana yang menyangka kau akan pergi menyusuri gunung dan bukannya sedang menjadi sukarelawan?"

Serena harus menggigiti lidahnya agar dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sewaktu dia mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun Draco, dia bercerita sedikit kalau dia akan pergi untuk membantu para pengungsi korban bencana alam. Informasi tentang adanya angin topan besar mungkin masuk berita di bagian internasional di koran sihir mereka, _Daily Prophet_. Draco mungkin mengira ini adalah keadaan di mana mereka harus mengungsi ke pegunungan. Tidak ada makanan, air bersih, dan mereka harus tinggal di alam terbuka. Draco selalu menganggap para Muggle itu sama ketinggalan jamannya seperti manusia purba.

"Oh, lihat..." seru Serena sambil mengibaskan kartunya dengan meyakinkan. "Ini dari Doreah... Kau tahu? Peri-rumah Hogwarts kesayanganku..."

Lalu Serena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak lucu, Ser! Lagipula mengapa peri-rumah mengirimimu hadiah?"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Serena untuk mendapatkan nafasnya kembali, "Nah, nah, Cat. Kau tidak boleh begitu pada peri yang telah menyelamatkan hidup kita..."

Memang benar. Doreah adalah salah satu makhluk sihir, mungkin seperti pelayan dalam dunia Muggle, yang bekerja di Hogwarts. Di dunia sihir, para peri dianggap budak. Dipekerjakan, terkadang disiksa, bahkan tanpa dibayar. Peri-rumah biasanya secara turun-temurun berada dalam satu keluarga. Mereka sangat gila kerja dan mungkin bisa mati kalau sampai dipecat, yang dilakukan dengan cara memberi mereka pakaian. Beberapa yang beruntung, melayani keluarga yang baik seperti keluarga Bibi Char-nya atau paling banyak di Hogwarts, karena Profesor Dumbledore memperlakukan mereka dengan layak. Beberapa lagi mengalami apa yang para Muggle sebut sebagai kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Peri-rumah Draco, yang katanya bernama Dobby, membangkang dan kabur bulan Mei lalu. Dengan ayah Draco sebagai bos-nya, Serena sama sekali tidak aneh hal itu terjadi.

Kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari loyalitas hanya dengan memperlakukan seorang peri sebagai teman. Doreah sudah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawa Serena. Pertama saat dia dan Draco kabur dari seorang guru jahat, kedua adalah dari serangan Basiliks yang berada di lorong sekolah. Saat itu tampaknya ada seseorang yang membuat Cat pingsan dan menjebak Serena agar datang. Lewat sedetik, kalau Doreah tidak datang dan membawa mereka keluar dari tempat itu, mungkin mereka berdua sudah mati...

Penjelasan ini membuat Cat mengangkat bahu dan ikut menertawai hadiah konyol Draco. Serena merasa bersalah. Tapi sesungguhnya hadiah itu lebih baik dibandingkan hadiah berupa perhiasan atau apa... Draco yang sesungguhnya seperti Neville. Anak-anak cowok yang tak pedulian. Tapi mereka selalu memberikan hal-hal yang menurut mereka Serena perlukan...

"Nah, mana surat Hogwarts-ku..." pinta Serena. "Mungkin kita harus ke London minggu depan..."

Walaupun pekerjaannya di dapur umum jauh dari selesai, tapi Serena tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara senangnya karena akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Sebelum itu, tentu saja mereka harus menginap dulu semingguan di toko buku paman dan bibinya...

"Hmm, hanya surat biasa..." kata Cat, senyum menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Ayolah, Cat... Mana suratku..."

Suratnya memang surat biasa yang ditulis oleh McGonagall. Tapi yang ditunggu oleh Serena adalah formulir tanda tangan untuk mengunjungi desa Hogsmeade.

"Nah, ini yang kutunggu! Ayo, kita tunggu Dad!"

"Percayalah, Hogsmeade tidak hebat-hebat amat..." gerutu Cat.

"Cat, kau suka di sana dan kau tahu itu..."

Mereka menunggu ayah Serena di teras di lantai satu karena di dalam kamar sudah panas sekali. Ketika ayahnya tiba, ekspresi wajahnya sama ketika saat Cat mengambil surat Hogwarts-nya.

"Nah, Dad, surat Hogwarts-ku datang dan ada yang perlu kau tandatangani agar aku bisa mendatangi desa sihir... Kemudian kita perlu belanja bahan ramuan baru... Lihat? Ada barang baru untuk mata pelajaran baruku. Bahkan mereka menyarankan membeli Sempoa Sihir seperti orang-orang Cina itu. Hahaha..."

"Tidak lucu, Ser!" tegur Cat tampak tegang.

"Baik... Kita akan ke London nanti tanggal dua puluh delapan..." putus ayahnya.

"Tapi..." protes Serena, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Itu... Berarti aku tidak menginap di rumah paman dan bibi..."

"Mereka akan menemanimu belanja, kan? Dan kau masih harus beres-beres perlengkapanmu yang di rumah..."

"Biasanya..."

"Kau dan Cat bisa ke Diagon Alley, lalu pulang, dan kita ke King's Cross pada tanggal satu September..." kata ayahnya. Nada itu bukan bersifat menyarankan melainkan memutuskan.

"Hmm..." kata Serena, kini jadi tegang sekaligus ingin marah.

"Kita akan pulang tanggal dua puluh delapan atau aku tidak akan menandatangani formulirmu..."

"_Apa?"_ seru Serena kaget.

Pertama uang jajannya, yang bisa Serena mengerti. Lalu tempat ini, yang bisa Serena mengerti lagi. Tapi kini ayahnya mengancam tidak akan menandatangani formulir kunjungannya. Serena berpaling ke Cat dan mencari bantuan. Lalu ditangkapnya pandangan mata Cat yang ternyata diam-diam sedang menggeleng pelan pada ayahnya. Lalu dia sadar. Ayahnya yang memaksa dan Cat yang lebih khawatiran menandakan mereka tahu sesuatu. Dan dia tidak...

"Ini tidak adil! Sekarang kalian yang menyimpan rahasia?"

Serena langsung naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia langsung mengunci pintu. Tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk. Apa yang menyebabkan dia tidak boleh terlalu cepat kembali ke London? Dan apa yang diketahui ayahnya dan Cat sementara dia tidak? Apakah ayahnya kini menganggap Cat seperti anaknya sendiri sementara dia tidak?

Kemarahannya pada Cat sepertinya adalah tindakan yang benar. Karena kini di kamarnya ada kue tart bertingkat yang penuh hiasan gula. Hadiah dari Doreah si peri-rumah yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Malam tiba dan Serena tidak turun untuk makan malam. Ayahnya telah membuka paksa kunci kamar dengan kunci cadangan. Serena tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya duduk di meja makan, memakan kue ulang tahun dari Doreah sepuasnya, dan tidak menawari mereka. Langit biru gelap mulai menghitam, menjadi latar belakang tiga orang yang duduk di meja tersebut. Sementara itu, bayi buaya hadiah dari Jasper berkecipak riang di _bathtub_-nya.

Cat membuka kesunyian yang hanya dipecahkan oleh suara denting keras sendok Serena.

"Ada seorang tahanan yang kabur. Kabur dari penjara sihir Azkaban..." katanya bergetar.

Serena ingin sekali mengatakan, _lalu mengapa?_, tapi mulutnya penuh kue.

"Kejadian itu baru saja terjadi. Jauh setelah bencana ini, tapi..."

"Biar aku saja, Cat..." kata ayah Serena pelan.

Cat buru-buru mengangguk, "Ini fotonya..."

Cat mendorong di meja, foto yang merupakan sobekan dari halaman pertama koran sihir. Foto itu bergerak, menampilkan foto seorang lelaki yang tampaknya sedang dipenjara. Dia memegang nomor tahanan pada dadanya.

Laki-laki itu memang pasti tahanan. Wajahnya tirus, dibingkai rambut hitam kusut masai yang gondrong. Badannya hanya tinggal tulang belulang, terlihat dari bahunya yang menurun. Matanya, anehnya, tampak normal, walaupun dilapisi kantung mata besar. Dia terlihat gila sekaligus waras pada saat yang bersamaan. Papan di dadanya menyatakan bahwa dia bernama Sirius Black.

"Black..."

Dari sela-sela bibirnya Serena mengucapkan nama itu. Entah dia pernah mendengarnya atau tidak... Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang familiar pada wajah itu... Tapi apa? Dan mengapa bisa?

"Ser, dia adalah putra mahkota Voldemort," kata ayahnya langsung.

Cat menjadi cegukkan, seperti biasa saat nama sang penyihir hitam terbesar yang pernah ada itu disebutkan namanya. Tapi Serena hanya bisa menganga. Ayahnya Muggle dan dia dibesarkan bersamanya. Mereka tidak merasakan ketakutan apapun saat nama Voldemort disebutkan. Bukannya sombong dan sok berani. Rasanya konyol saja. Rasanya seperti kalau mereka tidak mau menyebutkan nama pemimpin Nazi yang jahat itu, Hitler. Padahal semua orang berani menyebut namanya walaupun dia adalah penjahat perang besar yang digambarkan seperti iblis.

Kemudian semua menjadi jelas mengapa ayahnya bersifat amat protektif.

"Baiklah... Dan dia kabur?" tanya Serena, melupakan kuenya. "Dad, kau takut dia akan menangkapku atau kau atau kita semua atau apa? Mengapa Dad berkeras kami harus tetap di sini?"

"Ser, dengarkan penjelasanku tanpa memotong..." kata ayahnya mulai tegas lagi. "Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, pada kalian, dan kalian berjanji tidak akan membahas ini dimana pun kalian berada... Di sekolah misalnya. Aku yakin Cat sudah tahu sebagian karena orang tuanya. Tapi menurutku ini penting demi kehati-hatian kalian."

Mereka berdua mengangguk menyetujui sebelum ayahnya melanjutkan.

"Sirius Black kabur dari penjara Azkaban, dia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil..."

Tengkuk Serena langsung meremang...

"Tidak hanya dia putra mahkota Voldemort, tidak hanya karena dia membunuh tiga belas Muggle dalam satu kutukan. Semua yang jahat pantas masuk Azkaban. Hanya saja, ada beberapa orang yang lebih berbahaya daripada penjahat gila betulan..."

"Pengkhianat..." timpal Cat, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memotong.

Serena kini menatapnya sambil membelalak.

"Ketika itu masa-masa gelap, Ser..." lanjut ayahnya lagi. "Kau masih bayi, Cat pun begitu, semua teman seangkatanmu begitu. Namun kami tidak bisa begitu saja diam dan menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Nyawa kami semua dalam bahaya. Bahkan Ibumu lebih cemas mengenai keselamatanku karena mereka, para penjahat sihir, yang bernama Pelahap Maut, menginginkan para Muggle musnah. Maka dia langsung bergabung dengan kelompok yang mendedikasikan diri untuk melawan mereka... Menyumbangkan ilmu dan semua yang bisa dia punya..."

"Namanya Orde Phoenix. Ketuanya adalah Dumbledore... Kelompok yang berani... Bahkan kedua orang tuaku tidak mau bergabung..." Cat menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak sedikit malu.

"Itu bukan salah mereka... Aku pun akan melarang kalau tahu apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi mereka... Tapi Celia punya otaknya, dan semua buku strategi, dan aku terpaksa membantu demi melindunginya. Aku punya tempat. Dan karena itu merupakan tempat Muggle, bebas dari tanda-tanda sihir, dan jauh dari Inggris. Aku menawarkan tempat-tempatku sebagai perlindungan mereka yang bersembunyi atau harus dilindungi..."

Ini adalah hal baru bagi Serena, sehingga dia hanya diam. Tapi penyataan ini membuat dia buka mulut.

"Termasuk Miami yang berharga buatmu ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya," ayahnya mengangguk. "Termasuk bangunan tempat dapur umum kita. Maka dari itu aku menempatkanmu di sana... Begitu pula dengan rumah ini..."

Serena ingin sekali bertanya apakah Sirius Black kabur dari penjara karena ingin membalas dendam pada semua sanak-saudara kelompok Orde itu. Tapi dia diam.

"Sirius Black adalah kelompok Orde Phoenix sampai dia mengkhianatinya..."

Nah, itu sudah terjawab...

"Bagaimana..."

"Tidak ada yang tahu..." kata Cat menimpali lagi. "Tapi ketika dia berkhianat, _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ langsung menuju rumah orangtua Harry Potter, Lilly dan James Potter. Mereka dilindungi, tapi tidak mau pergi ke luar negeri. Mereka mengamankan diri dengan mantra-mantra sihir saja..."

"Kau tahu sisanya..." kata ayahnya, tampak lelah. "Voldemort menemukan kejatuhannya di sana. Buruk buat Black, kan? Dia dikejar. Dan sebelum mereka menangkapnya, dia meledakkan para Muggle itu..."

Hening lama saat Serena menyelami apa yang terjadi. Serena memikirkan Harry Potter, temannya satu asrama Gryffindor. Anak kurus dengan kacamata bulat yang baik hati. Yang bahkan saat ini pun sudah menunjukkan jati dirinya tanpa berusaha, pahlawan cilik yang bertahan hidup. Yang karena dialah, Voldemort kini dikabarkan musnah. Entah bagaimana caranya seorang bayi bisa mengalahkan penyihir hitam. Atau karena dia adalah bayi? Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melukai bayi tak berdosa... Ataupun orang-orang lainnya...

Apakah Harry tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena pengkhianatan?

"Angin yang mengamuk mungkin saja dianggap kejadian alam oleh orang-orang seperti kami. Para Muggle," ayahnya memecah keheningan. "Tapi mungkin saja ada kejadian sihir dibaliknya... Begitu pula dengan angin topan pertama, yang terjadi setelah Voldemort dikalahkan... Para pengikutnya, yang tak kalah kejam, mengikuti Black, mengamuk. Kudengar angin topan itu adalah akibat dari beberapa penyihir jahat yang mengamuk, menyebabkan arus berpindah atau apalah... Atau juga karena amukkan pengikutnya yang sampai luar negeri. Kami tidak tahu pasti. Kami langsung kemari untuk mengamankan..."

"Tapi angin topan yang lalu terjadi jauh sebelum Sirius Black melarikan diri..." kata Serena, kini suaranya yang bergetar, kemudian melirik Cat meminta kepastian.

"Ini mungkin pertanda... Azkaban dikelilingi laut..." jelas Cat.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengambil pelajaran Ramalan..." kata Serena sambil mengusap matanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya kosong, teringat ibu dan ayahnya yang berjuang...

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Membantu sedikit di dapur umum dan banyak mengeluh?

"Yah, kita akan membeli Sempoa Sihirmu setelah tanggal dua puluh delapan..." kata ayahnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan pena dan menandatangani formulir kunjungan Serena. "Sementara itu, aku harus bertemu Mr Bloomsberg, temanku yang punya televisi itu, agar menyiarkan lagi tentang Black di berita Muggle. Bahkan Muggle pun harus waspada... Lagipula ini pemohonan bantuan dari Perdana Menteri..."

Ayahnya bangkit, mengacak rambut Serena yang mulai menangis tersedu, entah mengapa. Lalu dia pergi ke pertemuannya, membiarkan Cat menenangkannya. Kemudian, setelah Cat berhenti mengelusi punggungnya dan menjejali mulut Serena dengan kue-nya, Serena bertanya.

"Perdana Menteri tahu tentang dunia sihir?"

.

.

.

Mata Serena tidak bisa terpejam, bahkan kalaupun jarum sudah menunjuk ke angka empat subuh, yang hanya lima menit lagi.

Seorang penjahat berkeliaran... Dan ayah serta ibunya mungkin adalah sasaran balas dendamnya... Yang berarti dia juga...

Howler-Penyanyi dari Draco masih menyanyi di meja kecil sebelah bantal Serena. Sejak tadi Serena membukanya dan membiarkannya menyanyi, karena dia berkata suara desau angin dan gerombolan ombak membuatnya tegang. Cat sudah tidur dengan penutup telinga menghalau lagu ulang tahun itu. Kemudian, sesuatu memasuki kepalanya dan Serena segera membangunkan Cat yang sangat sulit sekali.

"Cat! Cat! Bangun sebentar kau penidur!"

"Hhhhhhh..." gumam Cat sambil berbalik.

"Dengar," kemudian dia mencabut penutup kepala Cat. "Kalau Sirius Black adalah pengikut, apa tadi namanya? Pelahap Maut? Dia berarti, entah bagaimana ada... hubungannya dengan keluarga Malfoy?"

Cat tampaknya masih tidur karena dia tidak menjawab. Serena mengguncangkannya lagi.

"Yasshh, Ser..." kata Cat dengan suara serak yang tak jelas. "Black itu nama kluarga. Dulu ibu si Draco Malfoy dari kluarga Black... Black jugaaa. Begitu pula tangan kanan KamuTahuSapa yang atu lagi... Bella, Black, eh siapa ya namanya... Dulu aku pernah bilang padamu, kan? Mreka semua sepupan, eh sepupu... Tak usahlah kau pikirkan... Mreka semua jahat dan pengkhianat, hmm? Hmm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 Draco

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**** And Cecily von Zigesar and George R R Martin for some character's name**

**The Two-Tale Heart 2**

**II**

DRACO

Draco Malfoy tidak tahu apakah dia harus menganggap keadaan ini sebagai kesialan atau keberuntungan. Pertama, sang ayah, Lucius Malfoy bahkan tidak mempedulikannya saat Draco pulang ke rumah untuk liburan musim panas. Biasanya, ayahnya akan menggerecoki mengapa dia berada satu peringkat lagi di bawah si cewek kelahiran-Muggle, Hermione Granger sebagai juara sekolah. Lalu mengapa dia tidak mengambil pelajaran Telaah Muggle dan Rune Kuno agar bisa mendapat nilai OWL yang sempurna. Atau mencibir karena dia kalah dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Atau menyalahkannya atas segala sesuatu.

Musim panas ini dia tampak diberi kebebasan untuk liburan sepenuhnya. Tidak ada pelajaran tambahan atau pelajaran-menjelang-adanya-pelajaran-barunya.

Tapi kediaman ini juga menyiksa karena ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, ikut diam. Bukan karena Draco, tapi karena sang suami. Ayahnya baru saja mendapat malu di sekolah Draco sendiri, kemudian dituduh atas sesuatu yang memang mungkin dia lakukan. Kemudian dia kehilangan jabatan sebagai dewan sekolah di Hogwarts. Tapi Draco tahu mengapa ibunya luar biasa marah sehingga mogok ngomong. Itu karena mereka kehilangan satu peri-rumah bernama Dobby.

Padahal masih ada beberapa peri-rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarga Malfoy. Tapi tampaknya ibunya lebih memilih untuk berurusan dengan Dobby, walaupun dia ternyata terbukti mengkhianati dan malah mencari Harry Potter, musuh utama Draco di sekolah, untuk menjadi Tuannya.

Draco tidak menyukai pertengkaran keluarga. Apalagi hal itu disebabkan oleh Harry Potter atau Dobby. Dia sudah sering melihat orangtua teman-temannya terkadang bertengkar di depan umum lalu sehari setelahnya sudah mesra lagi.

Tapi dengan memusuhi ayahnya, ibu Draco jadi mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Draco seorang...

Draco kini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan lebih luas. Matahari menyinarinya untuk membangunkan. Di asramanya di Slytherin, kamar mereka terletak di bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembap. Enak rasanya sekali-sekali mendapat kehangatan ini. Lagipula, lupakan tentang tidur nyenyak beberapa minggu kebelakang di Hogwarts. Ada teror dengan Basiliks si raja ular sebagai pemeran utamanya. Mereka semua tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir akan diserang menjadi batu. Atau lebih buruk lagi, sampai mati.

Draco yakin sekali, walaupun rumah mereka penuh dengan ruang bawah tanah, tidak ada leluhurnya yang membangun kamar rahasia dan membiarkan ular besar bersarang didalamnya.

Selama beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas, Draco menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah dengan terbang. Dia berlatih menangkapi apel yang dia lempar sendiri. Kemudian dia mempertajam mata dengan berusaha menangkapi burung atau bahkan lebah. Lalu tanpa ragu, dia mencuri cara tim lawan di sekolahnya dalam memperkuat diri, yaitu lari mengelilingi rumahnya sendiri. Itu semua dia lakukan agar mengejutkan semua anggota tim Quidditch-nya semester depan. Tapi, dia berada di luar ruangan terutama karena udara di luar sangat berbeda dengan kepengapan yang selalu ada di rumahnya...

"Draco..." kata ibunya sehari sebelum dia berulangtahun. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukmu tahun ini? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawamu pergi berlibur kemana saja. Ke luar negeri juga boleh..."

Ini mungkin akan jadi tahun yang aneh kalau Draco tidak mengadakan pesta. Dia sudah tumbuh pesat sekarang, sementara suaranya mulai pecah menyebalkan. Draco masuk suatu masa di mana dia telah menjadi setengah-dewasa. Menjadi remaja. Tapi melihat mata ibunya yang penuh permohonan, Draco tahu bahwa sang ibu sedang tidak mau berpura-pura mesra dengan suaminya dihadapan teman-temannya. Melihatnya saja Draco menjadi ikut-ikutan lelah. Lalu dia menyetujuinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu... Nanti aku akan melihat-lihat di buku, barangkali aku tertarik pada satu negara..."

Ibunya tersenyum sambil memeluknya erat.

Sesungguhnya Draco tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Dan dia juga sedang malas untuk melihat-lihat buku. Tapi ide tentang kemana dia harus pergi muncul begitu saja di pagi ulang tahunnya. Tanpa adanya pesta ulang tahun, hadiah paling awal yang diterimanya tahun ini menurun drastis. Bahkan hadiah dari paman-bibi atau sepupu-sepupunya pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa, terutama anak perempuan yang suka padanya, mengirimi hadiah dan menanyakan kapan pestanya. Tapi dua orang teman/pengawalnya pun tidak ingat. Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle yang bodohnya ampun-ampunan. Tapi Draco malah akan sangat heran kalau mereka sampai ingat.

Kurangnya hadiah tidak menjadi masalah bagi Draco saat dia melihat burung hantu berwarna cokelat kekuningan bertenger di jendelanya. Mata burung hantu itu tampak awas, seolah takut tiba-tiba diserang. Draco menghampirinya. Hatinya diliputi perasaan hangat hanya dengan melihat burung tersebut.

"Hei, Jasper. Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya lembut.

Draco menyukai burung hantu yang satu ini. Baru saja bulan kemarin dia mendarat dan mencabuti rambut salah satu musuh Draco yang satu lagi, Marc Zabini. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Jasper adalah burung hantu milik Serena Van Der Woodsen...

Kalau ada satu orang gadis yang tidak membuatnya mengernyit, mungkin itu adalah Serena. Dia adalah jenis yang mungkin akan dipandang tak berguna oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya. Anaknya serampangan dan jauh dari kata anggun. Dia mudah menangis dan suasana hatinya bisa menyebabkan siapapun menjauh. Dia juga selalu salah dalam memilih teman. Sahabat-sahabatnya kebanyakan anak-anak pecundang yang tidak akan Draco pandang sebelah mata. Serena juga lahir dari keluarga campuran. Ayahnya adalah Muggle biasa sementara almarhum ibunya merupakan keturunan terakhir sang cendekia sihir, Rowena Ravenclaw. Karena dibesarkan di lingkungan Muggle, Draco yakin bahkan ayahnya pun bisa mencium aroma Muggle kalau dekat-dekat Serena.

Tapi semua itu seolah tidak masalah bagi Draco. Kalau Serena di sini... apa yang akan dikatakannya tentang dinginnya suasana di rumah Draco kali ini?

Kartu ulang tahun sederhana yang digambari membuat perasaan Draco lebih baik.

_Untuk Draco,_

_Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga tahun ini membawa banyak keberuntungan untukmu. Maaf aku harus mengirim hadiahmu lebih awal. Ayahku dan aku akan pergi ke Miami. Itu di Amerika. Baru saja terjadi angin topan besar dan kami kehilangan banyak di sana. Kami juga harus melihat para pengungsinya. _

_Sampai bertemu satu September kalau begitu..._

_Salam,_

_S_

_P.S: Tolong pastikan burung hantuku kembali dengan selamat ya, trims..._

Tawa Draco terkembang untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta api minggu kemarin. Ayah Serena adalah seorang jutawan Muggle, begitulah yang Draco dengar dari temannya satu asrama, Blaise Zabini. Ini akan menjadi dilema besar bagi gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bersenang-senang di tempat yang baru saja hancur karena bencana?

Kemudian terlintas di benak Draco kemana dia harus pergi besok...

Draco memberikan air minum dari kendi kepada Jasper. Lalu membiarkannya makan makanan Stark yang sedang pergi berburu. Setelah itu dia membuka kado dari Serena.

Draco adalah anak yang sangat tinggi seleranya pada barang-barang. Dia tidak pernah bercanda kalau dia akan memandang sebelah mata pada semua barang murahan yang dipajang di etalase toko. Semua teman-temannya pun sudah mengetahui kesukaan Draco.

Serena, yang tampaknya tidak mau peduli, biasanya selalu memberikan Draco barang-barang biasa yang tidak umum, seperti suvenir atau apa. Hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin adalah empat miniatur naga dari pulau antah-berantah. Natal yang lalu Draco mendapat hiasan pohon Natal dari suatu negeri lagi. Draco belum pernah ke luar negeri kecuali Irlandia, tempat peristirahatan kakeknya, dan Perancis, tempat orangtuanya belanja.

Tapi tidak ada suvenir untuk kali ini. Arloji hadiahnya merupakan barang terkeren yang pernah Draco terima.

"Coba, bagaimana kalau aku datang ke Miami untuk mengagetkanmu, Van Der Woodsen..." gumam Draco pada arloji yang sedang dia pakai di pergelangan tangannya.

Jasper menguak pelan yang menandakan dia sudah selesai makan. Draco menghampirinya.

"Sampai bertemu nanti..." bisik Draco. "Terbang yang aman dan jaga si ceroboh itu, ya..."

Suara Draco terasa turun satu oktaf ketika dia berbisik. Draco tidak terlalu menyukai suara barunya yang melengking-lengking. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ibunya bilang bahwa dia sedang memasuki masa puber.

Setelah Jasper menghilang ditelan malam. Draco naik ke tempat tidurnya. Cahaya kamarnya meredup menampilkan empat berlian yang bersinar di arlojinya. Sementara itu, jarumnya yang keperakkan menunjuk waktu dengan gagah. Jam dua belas tepat. Dia telah berusia tiga belas detik ini.

Draco tidur dengan memeluk lengannya sendiri...

.

.

.

Ibunya membangunkan Draco dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pagi harinya. Mengagumi arloji barunya.

"Bagus sekali... Dari siapa? Ini tidak seperti buatan Maximillian..." tanya ibunya penasaran, menyebutkan nama perajin arloji langganan keluarga kaya.

Draco merasa otaknya kosong. Dia sama sekali lupa di mana dia menyimpan kartu Serena. Kalau ibunya sampai lihat...

"Oh, bukan... Blaise beli di Swiss..." katanya cepat.

Bibir ibunya mengerucut. Jelas tidak suka kalau salah satu temannya, yaitu ibu Blaise, pergi ke luar negeri lebih dulu dari dia.

"Kita bisa ke Swiss juga tentu... Tapi di sana bahkan belum banyak saljunya..." saran ibu Draco.

"Ibu... AKu mau ke Miami..."

Sekarang Draco merasa bahwa otak ibunya yang kosong.

"Miami di Florida? Amerika? Pantai?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Draco amat sangat yakin bahwa kalaupun ayah dan ibunya pergi ke pantai, itu bukanlah pantai bebas yang besar seperti di Amerika. Atau yang baru saja terserang angin topan berkekuatan besar. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kedua orangtuanya berjemur, dilihat dari pucatnya wajah mereka. Tapi ini ulang tahunnya. Dan ibunya sudah berjanji akan membawa Draco kemana saja...

"Baiklah... Aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk mencari tahu tentang situs sihir di sana. Jadi kita bisa kesana lewat perapian _Floo_ saja... Selamat ulang tahun, Draco," kata ibunya sekali lagi sambil menciumnya. "Kau sarapan di bawah, ya. Ayahmu meninggalkan hadiahnya di sana..."

Ayahnya meninggalkan hadiahnya... Satu hal sudah jelas. Dia terlalu canggung untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saat istrinya ada di sana. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak Draco inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar mereka berbaikan kembali?

Draco pergi ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan cerminnya yang berdehem-dehem saat Draco mengelusi arloji barunya. Si cermin sialan itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Draco melihat di kaki tempat tidurnya. Hadiahnya bertebaran di sana, menunggu dibuka.

Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin membuka kado. Jadi Draco turun ke bawah tanpa kewajiban harus membalas kartu ucapan terima kasih pada semua orang. Dia akan mengatakannya langsung nanti saja.

Ibunya membuatkannya pizza keju dan kopi susu dingin. Dua makanan kegemarannya. Ayahnya tidak akan mengijinkan Draco makan pizza. Dia menyebut pizza sebagai makanan Muggle Italia yang tidak sehat. Tapi ibunya selalu membuatkan dengan diam-diam.

Hadiah ayahnya adalah satu peti kecil yang berisi emas batangan. Draco melihatnya sambil kesilauan dengan adanya pantulan sinar matahari memasuki kisi jendela. Ibunya tidak kelihatan. Mungkin masih menghubungi temannya di ruang kerja... Satu-satunya perapian _Floo _yang masih bisa dipergunakan untuk keperluan Draco yang belum diperbolehkan ber-apparate.

Draco baru menghabiskan satu potong pizza dan menyelamati dirinya sendiri saat menyesap kopi susu ketika ibunya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya amat pucat dan masih ada sisa jelaga perapian di dahinya.

"Draco... Maaf kita tidak bisa pergi hari ini..." katanya bergetar.

"Kenapa, Bu?" tanya Draco sambil berdiri. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya?

"Kakekmu memasuki masa kritis..."

.

.

.

Ibunya terlalu gemetar bahkan untuk bicara dengan jelas saat mencari ayah Draco. Dia salah menaburkan bubuk _Floo_, lalu salah saat berupaya menghubungi keluarga Zabini. Dia malah menghubungi temannya yang petugas kesehatan. Draco terpaksa mengambil alih saat ibunya dengan kacau meracau.

"Oh, keluarga Blaise kan sedang ke Swiss?" tanyanya gugup, mengingat perkataan Draco tadi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Biar aku saja... Ayah Blaise mungkin masih ada..."

Draco memasukkan kepalanya ke perapian dan segera saja rumah indah berwarna biru muda milik keluarga Zabini terlihat di depannya.

"Blaise? Marc? Mrs Zabini? Mr Zabini?" teriak Draco.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, kemudian dia melihat kaki-kaki turun dari tangga. Draco lega saat mengetahui itu Blaise, bukan kakaknya.

"Draco? Ada apa? Selamat ulang tahun..." kata anak berkulit cokelat tersebut.

"Blaise. Dengarkan... Apa ayahku ada di sana?"

Blaise menggeleng, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Mengapa? Dia mungkin di rumah Theo?"

Draco tidak mendengarkan dan langsung mencabut kepalanya. Dia menaburkan bubuk _Floo_ lagi dan menyebut rumah Theo. Tapi yang menyambutnya hanya peri-rumah mereka. Dia juga bilang bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Draco melihat riasan mata ibunya mulai luntur saat dia menangis tanpa suara. Draco merasa cemas juga sekarang. Kakek Draco, Abraxas Malfoy, adalah satu-satunya orangtua ayahnya yang masih hidup. Kakek dan Nenek Draco dari Ibunya, Cygnus dan Druella Black, sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum Draco bisa berjalan. Nenek Draco dari ayahnya, Nenek Hera, bahkan sudah tiada sebelum orangtuanya menikah...

Setelah beberapa lama tidak menemukan ayahnya, Draco mulai berpikir untuk mengutus Stark mencarinya. Tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Suatu tempat yang membuat ayahnya betah berlama-lama... Bukan di rumah, di Kementerian, atau di rumah teman-temannya... Lalu di mana lagi?

"_Borgin and Burkes!"_ seru Draco, bisa dibilang langsung memuntahkan tujuan pada perapian saking kesalnya.

"Mr Borgin!" serunya pada toko remang-remang yang ada di hadapannya. "Mr Burkes!"

Rasanya seolah menunggu satu minggu bagi Draco untuk menunggu jawaban. Sampai seorang tua berambut licin bernama Borgin dengan terburu-buru menghampiri perapian tempat kepala Draco muncul.

"Ah, Tuan Muda Malfoy..." katanya memuja. "Kau-"

"Apa ayahku ada? Aku ingin bertemu dia!" potong Draco segera.

"Baik, Mr Malfoy muda... Saya akan panggilkan..."

"Cepatlah!" perintah Draco gusar, lupa bersopan santun.

Borgin pergi dan sedetik kemudian dia bergegas-gegas kembali bersama suara sepatu ayahnya.

"Draco?" serunya.

"Ayah! Cepat kembali! Kakek sakit keras!"

Ayahnya mengangguk paham dan segera pergi keluar toko untuk ber-apparate. Draco mengeluarkan kepalanya dari perapian dan ruang kerja ayahnya terlihat kembali.

"Ibu... dia akan datang..."

Belum sempat Draco menghampiri ibunya, sudah terdengar suara keras dari depan ruang tamu. Ayahnya bisa dibilang berlari menuju ruang kerja karena wajahnya merah dan rambutnya berantakkan. Dia langsung menghampiri ibunya dan mengangkatnya pada sikunya.

"Ambil mantelmu, Draco," perintah ayahnya. "Cepat..."

Draco bahkan tidak perlu keluar ruangan karena beberapa peri-rumah tampak sudah siap siaga dan menyiapkan semua perlengkapan bepergian mereka seperti mantel dan tas tangan ibunya. Draco memegangi tas ibunya karena dia tampak terlalu terguncang untuk memegang apapun.

"Masuk perapian... Katakan sejelas mungkin alamat rumah peristirahatan kakekmu. Dan bertahanlah. Jangan sampai tersasar... Kami akan duluan ber-apparate. Apa alamatnya Draco?"

Draco masuk dengan patuh sambil merapatkan sikunya. Dia melirik ibunya yang tampak tidak berdaya di pelukan ayahnya.

"Malfoy Manor 21, Irlandia?"

Ayahnya langsung menaburkan bubuk berwarna kehijauan dan Draco segera mengucapkan tujuannya sekeras dan sejelas mungkin. Perapian langsung berpusing. Meninggalkan pemandangan ayah-ibunya. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Berbagai ruang keluarga, ruang tamu ataupun dapur milik orang lain berkelebat melewati matanya.

Walaupun begitu, Draco tetap berusaha mempertahankan makanannya di dalam perut... Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi... Apakah kakek Abraxas akan baik-baik saja? Draco bahkan belum menulis surat padanya musim panas ini... Draco jarang mengunjunginya karena bersekolah. Bulan lalu, kata ibunya yang selalu rutin menjenguk, kakeknya terserang Cacar Naga. Para Penyembuh pribadi keluarga Malfoy yakin dia akan membaik. Tapi umurnya memang sudah terlampau lanjut...

Draco memejamkan matanya. Lebih baik dia menelungkup selagi bisa. Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam. Dan sama sekali tidak nyaman...

.

.

.

Draco terlempar keluar begitu saja. Dia mungkin ketiduran di setengah perjalanan. Ada seorang peri-rumah yang menguak kaget. Juga seorang asisten Penyembuh wanita. Draco bangkit dengan siku perih. Dia berlumur jelaga dari atas sampai bawah. Biasanya ada ibunya yang selalu membersihkan pakaian Draco dengan sihir, kalau mereka sedang bepergian. Tapi kini Draco tidak melihat mereka.

"Mereka di kamar, Mr Malfoy..." kata si perawat wanita. Ada nama Robbins tersulam di jubahnya. Dia mungkin salah satu anak dari Albert Robbins, Penyembuh keluarga selama bertahun-tahun...

"Aku mau kesana..." kata Draco sambil mengibas dan bersin.

"Itu arena karantina... dan..."

Draco tidak mendengar apa yang wanita itu bicarakan, lalu segera keluar ruangan. Draco sudah hafal dengan situasi rumah peristirahatan kakeknya ini. Yang besar dan luas seperti rumah mereka juga. Hanya saja, lebih banyak jendela yang menyenangkan di sini. Temboknya juga bukan dari batu tua hitam, melainkan buatan yang bagus seperti rumah-rumah peristirahatan modern. Lukisan-lukisan padang rumput yang sepi menghiasi dinding. Sepertinya itu adalah lukisan kakek Abraxas. Karena pemandangannya sama dengan apa yang ada di luar. Dataran tinggi di padang rumput Irlandia...

Ada lebih banyak Penyembuh dan asistennya yang mondar-mandir di luar pintu kamar. Draco merasa bahwa isi perutnya baru saja jatuh lagi. Kalau mereka sudah berkumpul dan tidak ada kerjaan begini, pasti situasinya sudah jelas... Kakek Draco mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu...

Draco berlari ketika semua Penyembuh juga melarangnya. Cacar Naga sangat menular dan mereka tidak tahu kalau kakeknya akan menularkan semua pada mereka. Ayah dan ibunya mungkin punya pertahanan karena mereka sudah dewasa. Tapi Draco masih harus sekolah bulan September...

"Tuan Muda, kau tidak boleh masuk..."

"Mungkin akan menular..."

Bahkan ada satu perawat yang sudah mulai menangis...

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" sentak Draco sebal. "Dan aku menyuruh diriku sendiri!"

Draco bisa dibilang langsung mendobrak pintu. Dia seolah tersedot dalam mimpi bisu. Merasa kecil dan jauh, Draco bisa melihat ibunya memegangi kaki seseorang yang sedang terbaring. Ibunya tidak bergerak. Dia telungkup di tempat tidur seperti sewaktu Draco telungkup di perapian. Ayahnya hanya berdiri memunggunginya. Kemudian ayahnya berbalik dengan kaget.

"Draco!" desisnya. Mungkin menyuruh Draco agar keluar ruangan.

Tapi wajah pada tempat tidur itu keburu menoleh dan wajahnya amat sangat menjijikkan.

Kakek Draco, yang dalam potret dan lukisan keluarga masih sangat gemuk tapi gagah, kini hanya berbalut tulang. Meskipun begitu, perutnya tetap melembung, gejala parah Cacar Naga. Mereka sulit mencerna makanan...

Kumisnya sudah tidak terurus lagi. Terakhir Draco menjenguk kakeknya, kumis itu masih tumbuh lebat. Draco kemudian ingat, terakhir kali dia menjenguk sang kakek adalah sewaktu dia belum diterima di Hogwarts.

Draco mempercepat langkah, melihat senyum menyakitkan yang tersirat pada wajah penuh bentol bernanah tersebut. Dia belum menceritakan pada kakeknya bagaimana dia terpilih langsung untuk asrama Slytherin, masuk tim Quidditch dengan menjadi anggota cadangan terlebih dulu, bertemu dengan guru jahat yang hampir membunuhnya, atau menemukan identitas sebenarnya dari Basiliks... Apapun yang mungkin akan membuat ayahnya mengamuk...

Tadinya dia mau menyapanya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkan hati. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah dalam cerita. Bahkan bibir Draco sudah gemetar ketika dia sampai di sisi kakeknya...

Mata kakeknya menutup dalam senyum bahagia dan dia membuat gerakan tangan yang menandakan ingin memegang Draco. Draco seharusnya lari atau takut... Tapi dia dengan segera memegang tangan berbahaya penuh nanah itu lalu duduk di sisinya, seperti ibunya. Tidak terdengar desisan dari ayahnya dan Draco tahu, sepertinya gerakan sedikit saja akan membuat ayahnya menangis juga.

"Nah, nah, bagaimana kabar cucuku ini?"

Kata-katanya terdengar lancar, walaupun jelas dia harus menahan sakit dan menghela nafas untuk setiap kalimat.

Draco tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat bayangan buram di depannya. Air mata sudah menggenangi matanya.

"Aku... beruntung... Bisa melihat keluargaku berkumpul... Istriku tidak seberuntung aku... Aku... sangat menyesal, sangat menyesal..."

Terdengar suara isakkan yang berasal dari ibunya di bawah.

"Tapi dia selalu ada... dia memegangi tanganku yang satu lagi... Kau lihat, Draco? Nenekmu... Dia bersama kita... Aku mencintai kalian... Aku mencintai kalian... Sungguh mencintai kalian... Syukurlah, aku bisa mengatakannya..."

Draco memejamkan mata, membiarkan kakeknya terbatuk-batuk dan sesak nafas saat berbicara sebanyak itu. Tapi saat membuka mata lagi, lengan ayahnya sudah menutupi kepala Draco. Draco tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya merasa sesuatu keluar dari tangan kakeknya, keluar dari dunia ini. Mungkin juga hanya perasaannya, tapi tangan sang kakek yang sudah lunglai menjelaskan segalanya... Bahwa dia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir...

.

.

.

Draco tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai ke kamar mandi besar. Di sana dia harus mandi dengan pancuran yang diisi ramuan pencegah Cacar Naga terbaik. Tampaknya para Penyembuh tersebut telah berjaga-jaga agar mereka, dan keluarga Draco, tidak tertular.

Draco berdiri dan berputar, matanya terpejam, menahan keluarnya air mata. Tapi dia tidak tahan dan segera berjongkok untuk menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang terburuk. Sangat buruk. Di matanya tidak ada kebahagiaan. Di matanya hanya ada kakeknya yang tersenyum bahagia tadi. Di telinganya hanya ada suara merana kakeknya saat dia mengatakan bagaimana dia mencintai mereka. Draco hanya terdiam di sana. Sampai seorang Penyembuh menggedor pintu kamar mandinya dengan cemas.

Mengapa kakeknya bersyukur? Apakah karena dia jarang mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi mereka semua? Mengapa kakeknya seolah berkata bahwa neneknya meninggal dengan cara yang tidak damai?

Mereka adalah keluarga yang pendiam saat berduka. Ibunya tidak bisa berhenti menelungkup, bahkan dia berhenti berusaha duduk dengan anggun saat mereka ada di kursi tamu. Ayahnya menatap kosong. Tidak berekspresi. Abu-abu pucat di bola mata tersebut seolah menghilang juga dari dunia ini...

Mereka bahkan melupakan makan malam dan terus menunggu sampai mereka selesai mengurusi surat kematian Abraxas Malfoy, membersihkannya, dan mendandaninya. Sampai surat kematian harus ditandatangani ayahnya dan peti mati sudah siap. Mereka bangkit dengan susah payah. Pemakaman Abraxas akan langsung diadakan di Inggris. Semua kerabat yang tersisa, kebanyakan dari pihak ayahnya sendiri, sudah diberitahu atas kejadian duka ini lewat burung hantu.

Mereka yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli kepada kakeknya kecuali hartanya...

Setelah menandatangani surat kematian, ayahnya berpaling pada Draco dan memandang titik kecil di atas bahu Draco, menolak memandang matanya.

"Kau pulang lewat _Floo_ dan jaga Ibumu. Kau bisa? Karena aku akan membawa petinya. Sebutkan alamatnya dengan jelas," perintahnya kaku. Suara ayahnya terdengar seperti suara orang lain.

"Malfoy Manor 1, Whiltshire, Inggris..." kata Draco mantap, berusaha kuat untuk sang ibu.

Ayahnya mengangguk lalu menuntun ibunya yang lemas agar masuk perapian bersama Draco. Draco memegang erat-erat tangan ibunya sebelum ayah menebar bubuk _Floo_ yang berkilau.

Setelah menyebut tujuan, Draco kembali melewati berbagai perapian sambil berpelukan dengan ibunya...

.

.

.

Keadaan di Malfoy Manor sungguh berisik seperti pasar. Draco baru saja keluar dari perapian ketika seorang bibi gemuk berambut ungu mengembang menariknya pada tangannya.

"Draco... Sepupu kesayanganku... _Sungguh _menyedihkan..."

Draco tidak bisa bernafas atau dia nyaris pingsan karena mencium bau parfum. Untunglah, ibunya telah siaga kembali. Karena dia yang menarik Draco dari wanita itu dengan protektif. Wajah ibunya sudah coreng-moreng. Membuat semua saudara mereka iba. Atau mereka hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kakeknya meninggal. Tapi tampaknya tidak semuanya peduli. Beberapa kelihatan masih sempat berdandan dengan jubah bagus. Seolah mendatangi pesta...

Draco hanya sekilas memperhatikan. Dia dan ibunya sudah mulai berjalan ke kamar-kamar ketika dilihatnya ayah Theo, Mr Nott, menghampiri mereka.

Mr Nott mencengkeram lengan ibunya dan Draco. Kemudian dia mendekat kepada mereka dengan kepanikan jelas di matanya.

"Narcissa, maaf aku menganggu. Tapi Lucius belum datang. Dan kupikir kau harus tahu..."

Tidak ada balasan dari mereka berdua sehingga Mr Nott langsung melanjutkan, "Kontakku dari Kementerian baru saja memberitahu, Sirius Black, sepupumu, telah kabur dari penjara!"

.

.

.

Pemakaman kakek Draco dilakukan keesokan harinya di tanah pemakaman keluarga mereka. Di bagian terjauh dari Malfoy Manor yang luas. Draco hanya sekali-sekali kemari, itu pun kalau ibunya sedang menginpeksi tanaman. Dia juga jarang mengunjungi makam nenek dan leluhurnya yang dulu.

Pagar tinggi berwarna hitam muncul begitu saja saat rombongan pertama muncul di depannya. Draco memasuki bukit kecil di bawah naungan pohon Yew. Deretan batu nisan besar menggambarkan leluhur Malfoy. Kemudian ada tanah yang baru digali disebelah nisan nenek Draco, Hera Malfoy.

Beberapa wanita, tentu saja menangis histeris. Begitu juga dengan Lasalle, merak albino bodoh kepunyaan ayahnya, yang dulunya adalah kepunyaan nenek Draco. Tentu saja dia berkuak sedih. Bagaimana pun Abraxas itu masih suami dari pemiliknya yang pertama.

Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda air mata pada ayahnya, pada ibunya, bahkan pada Draco. Mungkin mereka telah menghabiskan seluruh tangis mereka saat di Irlandia kemarin...

Matahari bersinar terik tanda musim panas. Kemudian pendeta mulai mengatakan kata-kata indah terakhir tentang Abraxas Malfoy. Tapi tidak ada yang masuk ke telinga Draco. Dan Draco juga yakin tidak ada satu pun kata yang masuk ke otak beberapa saudaranya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka berbisik tentang Sirius Black, kehausan, atau memimpikan makanan.

Sirius Black yang kabur di hari yang sama dengan meninggalnya kakeknya dan hari ulang tahunnya, tidak membuat Draco menjadi lebih baik. Draco tidak bangga dengan beberapa kerabatnya yang berada di penjara. Draco tahu bahwa masih ada beberapa paman dan bibinya yang berada di sana karena perbuatan mereka di perang jaman dulu itu. Juga beberapa teman ayahnya. Tapi mungkin tidak semua orang mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna seperti Serena Van Der Woodsen...

Keluarga yang penuh cinta...

Mungkin karena mengingat perkataan kakeknya yang menyatakan bahwa neneknya masih menggenggam tangannya-lah yang membuat Draco seolah melihat Serena disampingnya. Dia memakai jubah hitam. Rambutnya rapi ditahan bandana putih. Dia berpaling pada Draco. Mata hijau-birunya melotot memperingati. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Draco dan kembali mendengarkan si pendeta.

Mungkin itulah mengapa kakeknya berulang-ulang mengatakan dia mencintai mereka. Sampai kepada nafas terakhirnya. Kakeknya benar... Mungkin ada orang yang tidak seberuntung dia...

Ayahnya melempar tanah pertama saat peti mati diturunkan. Kemudian dia berbalik diikuti ibunya. Draco dengan kaget menatap ibunya yang merangkulnya, mengajaknya berjalan juga.

Semua orang menyisi, bahkan ada yang mendesis. Karena acara belum benar-benar selesai. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan orangtuanya.

Mereka memasuki rumah setelah terengah-engah mendaki. Rumah mereka sekarang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis makanan yang dihidangkan bagi tamu. Betapa kagetnya Draco ketika dia mendapati mereka berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hadiah-hadiah Draco bahkan belum dibuka semua. Berantakkan sekali. Tapi ayahnya membuka pintu balkon dan langsung duduk menyelonjor di lantai. Punggungnya bersandar di pagar balkon. Kepalanya menatap langit...

Selama sedetik Draco hanya memandanginya. Namun kemudian ibunya melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menelusup ke pelukan ayahnya. Seolah semua pertengkaran mereka kemarin telah lenyap. Draco tidak melihat Serena saat itu. Tapi dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia menelusup ke pelukan ayahnya pada sisi yang satu lagi.

Menikmati aroma jubah ayahnya, kehangatannya, Draco merasa tidak terlalu kehilangan...

.

.

.

Hanya butuh beberapa hari bagi semua kerabat keluarga Malfoy untuk berduka. Tapi tidak dengan orangtuanya dan dia. Tapi untunglah ibunya sudah tegas lagi. Dia segera memerintahkan beberapa anggota keluarga yang terlalu jauh dan hanya ikut-ikutan berduka untuk pulang. Mereka yang bahkan tidak terlalu penting jadi namanya tidak tercantum di pohon keluarga, sudah dilarang makan malam lagi. Ibunya cukup kejam dalam hal ini.

Tapi Draco juga merasa terganggu. Ayahnya sudah mengungsi di rumah keluarga Nott. Mungkin untuk membicarakan paman Draco itu, Sirius Black yang baru kabur dari penjara. Ibunya membiarkannya. Karena pastilah ayahnya sedih sekali.

Tapi masih banyak sekali keluarga Draco yang tetap tinggal.

"Draco... Aku tidak percaya kau melupakan Bibi Magdalen ini..." kata bibi Draco yang rambutnya ungu mengembang itu. "Nah, sekarang, ambilkan aku sosis panggang lagi..."

Draco keluar dari ruangan tapi dia tidak mengambilkan apa-apa untuk mereka.

Ada juga beberapa anak kecil yang belum cukup umur untuk masuk Hogwarts. Draco menyadari itu adalah sepupu-sepupunya yang sok kaya.

"Hei! Drakie! Kau punya uang berapa?"

"Taruhan kau pasti hanya dapat hadiah sedikit tahun ini... Kau tidak mengadakan pesta..."

"Taruhan kau tidak punya pacar..."

"Bagaimana dengan cewek yang mirip Bulldog itu? Hanya dia yang mau denganmu?"

"Kakek meninggal pada hari ulang tahunmu..."

"Kau memang pembawa sial, ya?" kata seorang sepupunya yang perempuan.

Draco langsung menonjok keras salah satu sepupunya yang laki-laki, yang membicarakan meninggalnya kakeknya seolah dia membicarakan kematian lalat. Kemudian, tidak diajarkan untuk memukul perempuan, Draco langsung mengumpatnya sebagai kalkun kebanyakan makan.

Mereka berdua menangis meraung-raung.

Tapi tidak ada yang memarahi Draco. Bahkan tidak ayah dan ibunya. Draco menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar. Mengabaikan para sepupunya yang konyol melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil. Dan yang tua-tua menggunjinginya dengan berkata dia kurang sosialisasi.

Ibunya juga kebagian repot. Wanita-wanita yang merupakan bibi-bibi Draco yang lain sibuk mengagumi jubah-jubah dan perhiasan milik mereka. Draco dan ibunya sudah mulai mengunci lemari mereka yang berharga. Beberapa orang kelihatannya sudah siap mengutil. Padahal mereka juga sama kayanya dengan Draco sekeluarga.

"Narcissa, jangan sampai kau terlalu lama bersedih! Nah, kalian kan masih muda... Mengapa tidak mempunyai anak lagi? Draco pasti ingin punya adik..."

Draco jelas tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Dia terlalu keenakan menjadi anak tunggal. Apa yang dimaksud bibinya tadi adalah agar keluarga Malfoy beranak-pinak seperti keluarga Weasley? Yang punya anak lebih banyak daripada yang mereka sanggup?

Untunglah, ibunya hanya menanggapi perkataannya dengan delikkan hebat.

Kemudian apa yang ditunggu semua orang terungkap dua minggu setelah penguburan kakek Draco. Ayahnya datang dengan satu petugas Kementerian kurus yang berkacamata bulat.

"Ahhh, mereka sudah menemukan surat wasiatnya?" seru bibi-rambut-ungu itu.

.

.

.

Pembacaan surat wasiat akan dilaksanakan pada awal Agustus. Dan semua kerabat bisa hadir di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir Bagian Hukum Keluarga di Kementerian pada pukul sepuluh.

Draco sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rencana liburannya ke Miami. Ibunya bahkan tidak ingat lagi pada rencana itu. Dia terlalu sibuk mengusiri mereka yang masih enak-enakkan berada di Malfoy Manor.

Draco kemudian membungkusi hadiahnya untuk Serena, yang berupa bahan-bahan makanan sihir untuk bertahan hidup, lalu mengirim Howler-Penyanyi yang tidak norak. Berharap Serena tidak terlalu trauma. Karena pada Valentine kemarin, selusin penggemar Serena telah mengirim hal yang sama. Lalu Draco menyuruh Stark segera pergi. Karena Miami lumayan jauh. Setelah Stark pergi, dia agak menyesal tentang hadiahnya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dikenang. Dia juga menyesal tidak membicarakan tentang kematian kakeknya. Tapi Serena pasti masih sibuk sekali sekarang di negara antah-berantah. Dan kabar ini mungkin hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Mungkin...

Surat Hogwarts-nya juga baru datang. Dia bahkan malas untuk membukanya dan meminta tandatangan pada orangtuanya agar bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, ayahnya tidak langsung berada dalam perasaan yang bagus karena semua keluarganya yang berisik telah pergi. Masih ada Sirius Black yang perlu dipikirkan.

Draco sudah membaca-baca koran dan menemukan berbagai fakta tentang pamannya tersebut. Saat Black dipenjara, Draco masih berumur satu tahun-an. Melihat foto Black yang tersebar di seluruh halaman utama koran, kotor dan tak terurus, Draco sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kemiripannya dengan ibunya. Tapi rambut gelap, kemudian garis wajah yang tinggi dan bagus itu mengingatkan pada bibinya yang satu lagi, yang sama-sama di penjara, Bibi Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius Black dikabarkan sebagai tangan kanan Pangeran Kegelapan, pembunuh tiga belas Muggle dalam satu kutukan, gila, dan satu-satunya yang berhasil mengecoh penjaga penjara Azkaban sampai dia berhasil kabur...

"Draco, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa banyak sekali makhluk berbahaya yang ada disekitar kita..."

Begitulah kata ibunya saat Draco sudah mulai mengenal sihir dan banyak cerita. Ibunya menceritakan penjaga penjara Azkaban saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Ketika dia akan pergi tidur. Kalau tidak salah, ayah dan ibunya baru saja mengunjungi Bibi Bella dipenjara, untuk mengabarkan sesuatu. Ayahnya langsung pergi ke tempat tidur dengan pemanas dinyalakan sepulangnya dari sana.

"Penjaga penjara yang mengurung orang-orang jahat juga sama berbahayanya. Namanya Dementor. Mereka tinggi, hitam, dan jubah mereka seolah dibuat untuk bisa mengurung anak kecil..." terang ibunya, memegangi tangan Draco.

"Mereka tak-berwajah..."

Ibunya pasti merasakan getaran dari tubuh Draco lewat tangannya, jadi dia memeluk Draco.

"Mereka juga akan membuatmu melupakan segala yang indah kalau kau terlalu dekat... Jadi berhati-hatilah, oke?"

Draco membisikkan sesuatu yang pastilah meminta kepastian apakah mereka akan datang ke kamarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak..." tawa ibunya menenangkan. "Aku ada di sini..."

Ibunya mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, kemudian sesuatu yang perak dan hangat menerangi kamar Draco. Draco tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas cahaya itu membuatnya tidur dengan nyaman sampai pagi.

Setelah besar, Draco jadi tahu bagaimana Dementor yang sesungguhnya. Alasan mengapa Azkaban yang dipenuhi penyihir jahat hanya terproteksi dengan kurungan dan laut yang mengelilingi adalah karena adanya Dementor.

Makhluk pemakan kebahagiaan itu akan membuat stres siapa saja yang didekatinya. Sehingga kabur adalah hal terakhir yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Tapi paman Draco itu berhasil kabur...

Ibunya tidak pernah membicarakan adik sepupunya tersebut. Draco hanya tahu dari ayahnya bahwa dulu Sirius Black tukang bikin malu keluarga. Dia bergaul dengan para Darah-lumpur dan menolak untuk bergaul dengan keluarganya yang lain. Jadi paman Black sudah diusir dan dicoret dari keluarga. Draco tidak boleh lagi menganggapnya paman.

Tapi Draco menjadi heran sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang kelihatannya lebih mirip Harry Potter ini menjadi tangan kanan sang Pangeran Kegelapan? Lalu, mengapa rumahnya belum juga disambangi sang buronan?

Malfoy Manor tampaknya adalah pemikat bagi orang-orang tak jelas. Lihat saja kemarin kerabat keluarga mereka. Lalu teman-teman ayahnya yang membuat gelisah. Juga Quirrell, guru Draco yang jahat, pernah datang kemari untuk mengancam.

Semua terjawab saat ayahnya mengajak ibunya ke rumah Mr Nott. Katanya ada hal yang harus mereka semua bicarakan.

"Ayah! Aku juga mau ke tempat Theo untuk mengerjakan PR musim panas..."

Anak Mr Nott, Theodore, adalah teman seasrama Draco.

"Aku juga belum memberikan hadiahku pada Theo yang kemarin ulang tahun... Stark... sedang berburu..."

Akhirnya mereka mengijinkannya ikut karena tidak punya waktu lagi. Draco mendarat di perapian di ruang belajar Theo.

"Wah, Draco! Apa yang membawamu kemari? Aku harusnya mengabari Crabbe, Goyle, dan Blaise..." sambut Theo, menyebutkan anak-anak geng mereka.

Theodore Nott adalah anak kurus tinggi yang agak mirip tikus, walaupun matanya bersinar licik dan pintar. Theo bisa jadi adalah musuh dalam selimut. Tapi dia selama ini belum pernah mengecewakan Draco.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Theo," kata Draco buru-buru sambil menyelipkan dua batang emas batangan hadiah ayahnya pada dia. Theo langsung kegirangan.

"Nah, aku mau menguping pertemuan..."

"Oh, tidak..." gumam Theo mengeluh.

"Ayolah... mana Theodore Nott yang dulu suka mencuri-curi tongkat sihir? Kau jadi tidak seru begini..." pancing Draco.

"Aku sudah mencoba menguping... Tapi kebanyakn dari mereka bingung juga. Kau tidak akan tertarik... Mungkin lebih baik fokus pada pembagian warisanmu besok..."

"Aku harus fokus apa? Surat wasiatnya toh sudah dibuat sebelumnya... Itu akan jadi urusan Ayah... Ayo! Ayolah, Theo... Itu pamanku yang kalian bicarakan..."

Theo hanya mencibir, sepertinya dia juga tidak mau mengakui orang-orang seperti Sirius Black sebagai paman.

"Mereka membawa ibuku juga... Ini pasti akan lebih penting dari pada pembicaraan sebelumnya..." rayu Draco lagi.

Akhirnya Theo, dengan mengendap-endap, membawa Draco ke lubang udara besar yang nantinya akan membuka ke ruang pertemuan bawah tanah. Keluarga penyihir tua selalu punya ruangan bawah tanah. Ayah Draco menggunakannya untuk menyimpan harta pribadi dan benda berbahaya. Ayah Theo menggunakannya sebagai tempat rapat.

Mereka berimpitan di sana. Tapi suara-suara mulai terdengar dengan jelas, seolah mereka juga berada dalam ruangan.

"...kau adalah sepupunya. Dan kau dulu lebih dekat kepadanya dibandingkan Bella. Ayolah, Narcissa, masa' kau tidak punya ide?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bicara dengan Sirius..." Terdengar suara ibunya mempertahankan diri. "Dan aku lulus Hogwarts jauh sebelum mereka semua bergabung dengan Orde..."

Baik Draco dan Theo saling berpandangan karena tidak mengerti.

"Apa mungkin Black kabur karena bantuan... yah, kalian tahu, gosip-gosip bahwa Tuan masih hidup..." kata seseorang takut-takut.

Hawa di ruangan langsung menurun dengan resah. Draco harus menendang kaki Theo yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Kalaupun itu mungkin... Kita pasti mengenal tanda-tanda apapun... Yah..." kata suara Mr Nott, agak tak yakin.

"Itu tidak mungkin..." sekarang ayahnya yang membuka mulut. "Mereka bilang Black adalah tangan kanan Tuan? _Well,_ katakan saja itu akan membuat Bella dan _aku_ tersinggung..."

Draco bisa merasakan tangannya dengan tegang mencengkeram batu yang menjadi pondasi lubang udara.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana, kan? Kita bahkan tidak pernah melihat Black sebelumnya. Tuan amat merahasiakan hal ini. Apapun yang berhubungan tentang mengapa dia harus membunuh keluarga Potter... Juga orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya... Mungkin saja hanya si _tikus_ itu yang tahu kebenarannya..." kata suara seorang wanita yang tidak Draco kenal.

Draco dan Theo berpandang-pandangan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana? Bagaimana kita akan menghadapi situasi ini?" kata Mr Nott. "Dengar, Lucius, mungkin saja buronan itu datang ke tempatmu..." Mr Nott mengatakan hal itu seolah satu pikiran dengan Draco.

"Mungkin dia mengira Narcissa akan memberinya perlindungan..." kata seorang lagi.

"Istriku akan bertindak sama denganku. Dan aku menyarankan hal yang sama pada kalian. Biarkan semua yang ada di Azkaban membusuk di Azkaban. Kita sudah bebas dan membersihkan nama kita dengan susah payah. Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang menemukan Black, segera panggil Auror. Aku tahu kalian tidak mau berhubungan dengan mereka. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Black?" tanya ayahnya.

"Dia tidak akan ke rumah mana pun..." kata ibunya, berusaha untuk menahan emosi. "Bukankah Fudge keceplosan bilang padamu bahwa Sirius selalu mengigau tentang Hogwarts?"

Ibunya bertanya pada ayahnya. Draco dan Theo saling berpandangan lagi. Fudge sang Menteri Sihir berkata apa tentang Hogwarts?

"Ya. Mereka semua berasumsi bahwa Black akan menghabisi Harry Potter..."

Draco dan Theo tidak saling berpandangan sekarang. Terlalu takut melewatkan apapun.

"Tapi Hogwarts akan dilindungi, kan? Anakku ada di sana..." ratap Mr Nott. "Narcissa?"

Mungkin hanya ibunya-lah satu-satunya orang yang tukang cemas di ruangan itu, karena dia wanita yang lembut pada anaknya. Maka Mr Nott meminta penegasan darinya.

"Fudge menempatkan beberapa Dementor..." kata ibunya sedingin es.

Draco merasa tengkuknya telah ditempeli es juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur kalau ada makhluk tinggi, hitam, dan jubahnya tampak bisa menyedotmu itu berjalan di koridor-koridor kastil? Membuat Draco yang biasanya gusar saat di sekolah menjadi lebih gusar? Kenangan tentang Quirell, Basiliks, atau kakeknya yang baru meninggal mungkin akan menghantuinya tiap malam...

"Mereka akan aman, Nott..." kata ayahnya.

"Yah, kita tidak bisa yakin apa yang Black cari di Hogwarts..."

"Betul..." kata si wanita itu lagi. "Kalau saja tikus pengecut itu mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menjelaskan-"

"Black hanya mencari si Harry Potter," potong ayahnya tegas. "Dan aku yakin dia akan kepayahan untuk menyelundup masuk ke dalam Hogwarts... Dan jangan bicarakan tentang si tikus. Aku tidak suka padanya. Dan dia sudah _mati_. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bicara dengan Bella, Narcissa?" tanya Mr Nott masih mengotot. "Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu. Juga tentang kaburnya Black. Kau masih adiknya Bella. Dan mereka di Azkaban memperketat kunjungan. Tapi tidak masalah dengan kunjungan rutin..."

Draco tahu ibunya tidak akan mau. Tapi demi sedikit kepastian bahwa anaknya bisa aman, ayahnya akhirnya angkat suara.

"Baiklah! Aku yang akan menanyai wanita gila itu! Asal kau tahu saja... Dia sungguh menyebalkan dan tidak menyukai kita yang tidak terpenjara!"

Semua menyetujui dengan sepakat. Tapi ada yang belum jelas bagi Draco. Pertanyaan entah apa yang tidak terjawab pada diskusi tadi. Kemudian jawabannya muncul di akhir pertemuan.

"Kalian tidak usah mencemaskan Black. Seluruh negeri sudah khawatir..." tutup ayahnya. "Dan aku ingatkan lagi. Apabila kalian entah bagaimana bertemu dengannya, segera panggil petugas Kementerian, atau kalau dia membahayakan identitas dan diri kita sendiri, segera gunakan mantra keras. Tidak akan ada yang mengasihaninya mengingat dia telah membunuhi Muggle-muggle itu. Juga ingat ini: tidak ada tempat bagi pengkhianat. Dia dibenci kawan maupun lawan. Dia telah mengkhianati Tuan di malam kejatuhannya. Tapi terutama, dia telah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri, James Potter, sampai ke kematiannya... Semua orang akan menghabisinya kalau sempat. Tanpa pertanyaan. Jadi jangan tanya-tanya lagi!"

Pertemuan dibubarkan. Draco dan Theo memanfaatkan suara derit kursi dan salam pamit yang bergaung untuk mereka kabur dari lubang udara. Setelah berlari tanpa suara ke ruang belajar Theo, Draco baru bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Nah, tadi itu kabar baru buatku..." kata Theo sambil pura-pura membuka buku pelajaran.

Itu semua juga baru buat Draco. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa pamannya itu tiba-tiba beralih ke kelompok ayahnya, kelompok Pelahap Maut. Itu karena dia adalah pengkhianat. Pengkhianat kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Ini akan membunuh Harry Potter dari dalam...

Draco juga tidak tahu siapa _tikus_ yang tadi mereka bicarakan. Yang telah mati juga. Kemungkinan adalah orang dalam yang tidak diketahui jelas tujuannya. Semua ini semakin menarik selain juga berbahaya.

Tapi Theo hanya punya satu hal lagi dalam pikirannya yang membuat Draco nyengir sadis.

"Wow! Black ternyata berniat membunuh Harry Potter... Apakah sebaiknya kita membukakan pintu kastil untuk dia?"

.

.

.

Draco tidak mau ketahuan bahwa dia telah menguping. Dan bertanya-tanya tentang Sirius Black pada ayah atau ibunya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ayah dan ibunya masih banyak diam, yang dikarenakan mereka masih berduka. Draco jadi merasa bersalah juga kalau peduli terhadap hal lain saat ini.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Serena tentang ini? Dia bisa dibilang salah satu teman si Potter. Bahkan ibunya, kabar dari Blaise, dulu adalah salah seorang yang vokal dalam menghadapi Pangeran Kegelapan. Apakan ibu Serena juga masuk Orde seperti yang dikatakan ibunya tadi? Apakah Orde itu?

Keesokan harinya, Draco harus ke Kementerian Sihir untuk menghadap ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Pasti akan ricuh sekali di sana. Selain karena adanya kerabat-kerabat keturunan Malfoy yang berpura-pura menyayangi kakeknya sepenuh hati, mereka juga sedang sibuk mengurusi Sirius Black. Markas besar Auror ada di lantai yang sama...

Draco lega bahwa kedua orangtuanya juga bersikap sama santainya dengan dia. Kemarin, salah satu pamannya mencibir kalau Lucius Malfoy akan menyogok dan memaksa agar surat wasiat Abraxas bisa dibuka duluan. Agar tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang merugikannya. Dia benci saat mereka menggambarkan ayahnya sebagai mata duitan. Mungkin kenyataannya begitu. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak?

Yang jelas Draco merasa bahwa dia dan ayah-ibunya sungguh-sungguh kehilangan dan merasa malu karena tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mendampingi kakek Draco itu.

Pagi itu Draco pergi lagi lewat _Floo_, sementara kedua orangtuanya ber-apparate. Dia muncul di aula yang dipenuhi dengan batu pualam hitam mengkilap. Perapian _Floo_ berjajar banyak sekali. Di hadapannya maupun di sampingnya. Terus mengeluarkan api hijau dan orang yang sedang bekerja. Draco menuju kolam Persaudaraan Sihir. Di mana patung emas peri-rumah, goblin, dan centaurus sedang memandang memuja pada dua pasang penyihir. Kolam di bawah patung berisi banyak sekali koin galleon, sickle, sampai knut, yang akan disumbangan pada St Mungo, rumah sakit mereka.

Draco menghampiri orangtuanya dan segera memeriksakan tongkat sihir. Berpikir bahwa uang di kolam itu tidak akan cukup untuk membeli ramuan pencegah Cacar Naga satu drum penuh. Draco, ayah serta ibunya sama sekali belum tertular Cacar Naga akibat mandi ramuan itu.

Mereka memasuki lift yang sangat penuh sampai ayahnya harus sengaja mengusir beberapa orang. Mungkin orang-orang tersebut takut pada ayahnya, jadi dia langsung menurut dan menunggu lift kosong berikutnya. Di dalam lift kini hanya ada mereka bertiga. Ayahnya memencet angka dua.

Mereka turun ke bawah dan terus ke bawah. Beberapa kali berhenti di lantai tiap divisi, tapi ayahnya langsung menutup pintu lagi sebelum ada yang sempat naik.

Suara wanita yang sejak tadi menyebutkan lantai-lantai kini mengabarkan kalau mereka ada di lantai dua.

"Lantai dua, Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir."

Draco tidak keburu mendengar lanjutan suara wanita tadi karena sudah keburu ditarik ibunya.

"Tenanglah, Draco..." bisik ibunya.

Draco tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya menyuruhnya tenang. Bagian hukum keluarga yang mengurusi ahli waris sangat jauh dari markas besar Auror. Draco tahu karena mereka berbeda pekerjaan. Tapi ternyata bukan berarti para pegawainya tidak berkeliaran pada satu lantai...

Ayahnya harus berjalan lurus ketika beberapa pegawai Kementerian dengan terang-terangan memandang menghina kepada mereka. Mungkin mereka Auror. Tapi bisa juga orang-orang yang kalah dalam hukum. Ayahnya biasa mendapat kemudahan sehingga dia dibenci banyak orang...

Lalu Draco menyadari bahwa baru kemarin ayahnya membuat masalah dengan membawa-bawa Hogwarts...

"Tenang... Fudge teman baik ayahmu..." bisik ibunya sambil melengos dari seorang wanita bertampang galak yang menatap tajam dirinya.

Mereka sampai pada bagian administrasi, di mana kantor pelaksanaan hukum keluarga berada. Ternyata semua anggota keluarga Malfoy sudah berada di sana. Termasuk bibinya, yang kini mengenakan rambut emas mengembang, seperti permen kapas cokelat. Mereka terlambat dan bahkan tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Si petugas berusaha memunculkan kursi agar mereka bisa duduk. Tapi saking penuhnya, dia hanya bisa menghasilkan satu kursi. Draco tidak mau duduk. Dia memberikan kursi itu pada ibunya. Ketika si pegawai masih merasa tidak enak, dua orang pamannya yang paling berisik berteriak, menyuruh dia segera mulai. Draco merasa malu kepada kenyataan bahwa semua orang ini adalah kerabatnya.

"Bapak-bapak dan Ibu-ibu yang terhormat. Kita berkumpul hari ini untuk mendengarkan surat wasiat yang dibuat oleh almarhum Abraxas Malfoy yang telah meninggal..."

Pegawai itu terus berbicara hal-hal yang formal. Draco merasa mengantuk. Terutama karena keluarga Draco yang ricuh kini diam tak bernafas saat pria kurus itu membacakan surat pembukaan.

"...maka dari itu, kami, berduabelas, dari Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir Bagian Hukum Keluarga, menyatakan bahwa surat ini telah disegel secara sihir oleh yang bersangkutan, Mr Abraxas Malfoy, dan dia secara khusus juga meminta beberapa perlindungan tambahan sebagai bukti bahwa surat ini sah, otentik, dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi di masa mendatang, serta dapat dianggap sebagai bukti dihadapan pengadilan."

Kalau tadi Draco merasa mereka semua menahan nafas, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menjadi batu saking tegangnya.

"_Saya, Abraxas Stannis Malfoy, menyerahkan semua harta milik saya, termasuk di dalamnya adalah isi dari lemari besi Gringotts yang diatasnamakan saya, kunci-kuncinya yang diatasnamakan saya, tanah dan bangunan yang diatasnamakan saya, serta berbagai kegiatan bisnis yang sedang berlangsung yang masih diatasnamakan saya, kepada cucu saya langsung dari garis keturunan: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Dan apabila Draco Lucius Malfoy belum akil balig, maka anak saya: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, dan istrinya: Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy (dulu Black), bertanggungjawab untuk pengawasan atas hartanya. Demikian surat wasiat ini saya buat dengan sebenar-benarnya, disaksikan oleh dua belas komite Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir Bagian Hukum Keluarga,"_

Draco tidak tahu apakah surat itu sudah selesai atau belum, karena semua orang sudah memotong dengan geram. Ibunya segera melindungi Draco dengan mendorongnya ke belakang punggung ayahnya.

Dari sela jubah ayahnya, Draco mengintip. Dia melihat semua kerabatnya tidak terima. Mereka tidak kebagian apapun dari kakek Draco yang notabene adalah yang paling kaya. Draco tidak pernah dan tidak mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya miskin. Tapi semua kerabatnya ini bahkan sudah hidup enak tanpa mereka berusaha. Apakah mereka membutuhkan yang lebih lagi? Kemana mereka saat kakeknya membutuhkan teman? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar ibunya mengurus kakeknya dengan salah satu sanak saudaranya atau apa... Mereka bilang, mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Hera Malfoy meninggal... Itu sangat keterlaluan... Dan sangat tidak adil...

Draco mendapatkan semuanya dan dia merasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Draco yang dulu mungkin tidak akan ragu dan akan senang-senang saja atas pengaturan itu. Tapi Draco yang sekarang? Dia hanya merasa linglung. Kakeknya mati menderita, walaupun dia tersenyum... Draco merasakan nyawanya keluar dari tubuhnya... Lalu mengapa?

Serena bilang dia juga dihadiahi pulau. Dan dia merasa bertanggungjawab atas semuanya... Apa yang akan cewek bodoh itu lakukan kalau dia ada di posisi Draco sekarang?

Draco menatap ke sebelahnya. Dan, seolah terhubung dengan kakeknya yang selalu merasa sedang ditemani neneknya, Serena ada lagi di sana. Dia mengenakan kaus tangan pendek bergambar pohon kelapa, menatap gusar pada kericuhan. Bibinya yang berambut gula kapas kini pingsan. Dan beberapa pamannya yang ganas, sudah mengguncang-guncang si pegawai. Kacamata pegawai ringkih itu jatuh dan pecah, sementara itu, salah seorang pamannya yang bertampang pintar ternyata sama ganasnya. Dia menghajar si pegawai untuk melihat kembali surat wasiat. Tapi ketika memegangnya, dia tersengat sesuatu sampai rambut di kepalanya berdiri. Mungkin itulah maksud dari perlindungan tambahan tadi... Tapi kini semua orang mulai berebut sampai pegawai itu diguncang-guncangkan lagi. Ayah dan ibunya tidak bereaksi. Mungkin lelah. Atau mungkin ayahnya sudah menggunakan Mantra Pelindung agar tidak ada yang menyerang mereka.

Tapi Serena yang ada dalam pikirannya kembali melirik Draco. Dahinya berkerut. Kemudian dia menunjuk meja podium dengan dagunya.

Draco tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kalau kakeknya menunjuknya sebagai ahli waris, entah dengan alasan apapun, Draco harus maju kesana dan melindungi wasiat kakek...

Draco langsung maju dan menerjang. Dia mungkin juga menyerukan sesuatu yang menyuruh mereka minggir. Ataukah itu suara jeritan ibunya?

Draco sampai ke atas meja podium setelah dengan nekad memakai punggung seseorang yang menunduk sebagai pijakkan. Dia mengaduh, pastinya. Dengan segera surat wasiat yang bisa menyengat itu berada di tangannya. Tapi Draco sama sekali tidak merasa tersengat atau rambutnya berdiri. Dia lalu menghajar beberapa saudaranya yang masih menyalahkan si pegawai dengan kasar. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, satu orang langsung terkapar ditendangnya. Draco tidak tahu dari mana asal kekuatan ini.

"Dengarkan, kalian orang-orang bodoh yang mengaku keluarga Malfoy!" seru Draco pada seluruh ruangan.

"Sekarang, hanya kami bertiga yang betul-betul Malfoy sungguhan! Hanya kami yang betul-betul peduli pada kakek Abraxas. Maka dia percaya pada kami. Kalau kalian berani-berani lagi mengganggu, aku akan menempatkan anjing berkepala tiga di depan pintu rumahku. Dan karena aku yang menguasai segalanya. Aku tidak akan membagikan sepeser pun pada kalian! Lebih dari itu, aku akan memberikan semua hartaku kepada St Mungo dan kepada semua korban bencana alam di Miami! Tahu rasa kalian!"

Draco baru menyadari, ketika suasana menjadi hening, bahwa suaranya sama sekali tidak melengking pecah. Itu adalah suara ayahnya versi muda. Yang agak berat dan bernada memerintah yang sombong. Di bagian belakang, ayah-ibunya bahkan melotot tidak percaya pada kelakuan Draco.

Tetapi yang membuat Draco yakin dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar adalah pandangan berterimakasih yang mendamba dari si pegawai karena diselamatkan, dan Serena. Yang masih ada di sebelah orangtua Draco dalam pandangannya. Yang kini mengacungkan tinju tanda semangat pada Draco, kemudian menari ala peperangan.

.

.

.

Draco terduduk di tepi kolam Persaudaraan Sihir sambil meminum soda kalengan. Suaranya sudah tidak berubah lagi. Dia akan selamanya bersuara begini. Dan dia merasa asing sekali, bahkan diantara para penyihir yang tidak henti-hentinya muncul dan menghilang di hadapannya.

Ayahnya sudah menenangkan massa yang notabene adalah kerabatnya sendiri itu. Cukup dengan kembang api sihir yang berbunyi seperti ledakkan. Kemudian mereka menyadari betapa Lucius Malfoy adalah orang yang tidak ingin mereka tembus garis batasnya.

Ayahnya menyuruh Draco menenangkan diri di luar, sementara ibunya dengan hati-hati menyuruh Draco melepas surat wasiat. Ibunya juga aman tentu saja, karena namanya ada di surat. Jadi Draco rasa dia tidak akan tersengat.

Serena tidak ada di sisinya sekarang. Entah karena apa Draco sudah dua kali melihatnya. Tidak mungkin itu hantunya karena toh Stark yang sudah kembali tidak membawa kabar buruk. Draco kini dilanda rasa cemas yang baru membayangkan kemungkinan cewek itu kenapa-kenapa. Tapi mungkin Serena muncul kalau dia sedang mengingat kakeknya...

Draco menatap potret sihir besar bergambar Cornelius Fudge, si Menteri. Sangat mengesankan melihat dia di foto hitam-putih begitu, bergerak sesedikit mungkin agar tidak berkeringat. Lalu memo-memo sihir yang beterbangan melewati patung-patung emas menuju lantai atas. Membuat pandangan Draco jadi ke atas juga.

"Istirahatlah dalam damai, kakek... nenek..." bisik Draco dengan suara barunya.

"Kerja bagus, Draco..."

Suara ayahnya tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Draco berpaling cepat sekali sampai lehernya berderik. Ayahnya sedang tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum angkuh yang menandakan bahwa Draco telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia agak senang. Draco langsung berdiri.

"Ibu?" tanyanya, karena dia tidak melihatnya.

"Sedang di Departemen Satwa Gaib untuk mencari tahu tentang hewan-hewan yang bisa melindungi rumahmu... Tapi kurasa mereka tidak punya anjing kepala tiga..."

Mata Draco pastilah kosong karena ayahnya kini terbahak.

"Bercanda. Dia di kamar kecil... Dan kau tahu, Draco?" tanya ayahnya. "Aku masih menjadi pengawasmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa menggunakan hartamu dengan semena-mena. Aku akan menyumbang banyak ke St Mungo atas namamu, tentu saja. Tapi tidak semuanya. Bagaimana kau akan hidup?" tanyanya lagi dengan masuk akal.

"Lagipula aku dengar bencana di Amerika itu hanya menyerang perkotaan Muggle. Dan Malfoy tidak menyumbang pada Muggle. Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar kabar _menyenangkan_ tentang bencana itu?"

Ayahnya tetaplah ayahnya, dan untunglah, kepala Draco sedang tidak kosong.

"Aku baca di kolom internasional _Daily Prophet_, tentu saja. Seorang pewaris Malfoy tidak boleh ketinggalan berita..."

Kemudian Draco menyadari bahwa musim panas hari itu sangat cerah...

.

.

.


End file.
